


Who's Laughing Now?

by kamara



Series: Who's Laughing Now? [1]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Lies, Love, M/M, Master/Servant, Oral Sex, Romance, Secrets, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 32,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamara/pseuds/kamara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a rich businessman. Everyone respects him. If you don't know him well, you would think he's a heartless, cold man, who has everything right in his life. When Sauli gets a job as Adam's servant, they find out what it's like to know someone better than anyone else, and they find out how different people really can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Face of the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> The idea popped into my head when I watched a movie called 'Anna Karenina'. These two stories don't really have much in common, but this movie gave me the idea, believe me or not. 
> 
> My first fanfic and very first story written in English, I hope you guys enjoy!

****   


**Adam's POV.**

 

I sat behind my large, wooden desktop, eyeing some random papers someone had given me in the hallway. Even though my eyes saw the text, my brain wasn't focused at all, to be honest. I lifted my head and looked towards the small window, which was slightly open. Why the hell was it open?

"Roger! Didn't I tell you to close that window? They say it's gonna rain today!" I yelled, glancing at the black door in the corner of the room. I heard footsteps stopping behind the door, then a loud knock.

"Can I come in?" 

"Yes. Please, close the window." I moved my gaze to the text again, hearing the door open quickly.

"Yes, sir. Do you want something else?" The window was closed. I sighed quietly and shook my head. 

"No, you're free to go." 

 

After Roger had left, I rubbed my eyes and bit my lip. I hadn't slept in two days. Yeah, 48 hours without any rest. I had tried, though, but I couldn't sleep. No idea, why. I had work to do, I'm an important and busy person. 

I heard a knock. Sigh. I really need a vacation. I put the papers in my hands down and yawned. 

"Come in." 

The door opened and I saw my wife stepping in. She was wearing her dark blue dress and white heels. Beautiful, as always. I stood up from my comfy leather chair while she walked around the table and stood in front of me. She placed her hands on my hips and leaned in to kiss me softly. I closed my eyes and felt her smile against my lips. 

"Adam, you look tired," she spoke against my reddish lips. Oh, really? Good, because that's how I actually felt, too. 

"Mmm-mh," was my reply. Eyes still closed, I sat back in my chair and sighed deeply. Ashley sat in my lap and started massaging my shoulders. 

"You need rest. Go see a doctor or something? I'm getting worried." I opened my eyes and buried my face into her neck. 

"I don't have time to go to the city, it's expensive and the trip takes at least two days. I'm busy, you know that." She sighed and got off my lap, walking to the window.

"I know," she said. I looked towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you come?" I asked, knowing that she must have something to tell me. She turned around and gave me a small smile.

"My sister has a two weeks old son and she wants me to meet him. I think I told you a few days ago?" Ashley informed me and I thought it for a second.

"Yes, I remember. When are you coming back?"

"In a week, if I leave tomorrow. I'm so excited about this," the woman said and I nodded.

"OK, I'm happy for your sister." Ashley smiled.

"Same here, I'm so happy." She came over and kissed my cheek, gave my shoulders a light squeeze and then left. I let my gaze wander around the room. It was 3PM, the sun was shining through the red curtains and it made the room look a bit purple.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Ashley's right, a little vacation would be relaxing, but... No, I didn't have enough time.

 

I heard a loud knock, the third time in the last five minutes. Seriously, couldn't they just leave me alone for like an hour? I opened my eyes again and mumbled something under my breath.

"Yes?"

The door opened and I saw Roger peeking behind it.

"Sir, can I come in?" I was about to open my mouth and yell 'you know the answer', but my factotum had already closed the door and now he stood there with some boy. In his early twenties, I think. I raised an eyebrow and Roger opened his mouth to talk.

"This is your new master-like, um, let's just say boss. Adam Lambert. Sir, here is-"

"I'm Sauli Koskinen," the boy introduced himself. Roger threw a look towards him, and the boy, Sauli, sighed and bowed.

"Hello, Sauli..."

"It's Sow-lee. Please, if you are going to call me by name, do it right." I frowned. Really? He wasn't showing any respect towards me. He must be very stubborn one...

"Sow-lee. OK, I understand." A small smirk appeared on his face. Roger mumbled something and exited the room. Sauli looked at me, all humor gone, face pale.

"So, Sauli... If you're gonna work for me, you have to show me some respect. You call me sir, understood?"

"Of course, sir," he said quietly, eyes shut. What's up with this boy? I studied his face. He had freckles, just like I had. His hair was blonde and skin was pale. Cheekbones, full lips. He's gorgeous. Suddenly he opened his eyes and I almost gasped - he had big, ocean blue eyes. Damn... He was REALLY beautiful.

"Do you need anything, sir?" I heard him say. I blinked.

"No, boy. Not now," was my reply. He looked at me weirdly, then nodded. He bowed and left the room quietly. He was very small, also. I shook my head and sat still for a while.

What a weird boy, what's up with him?


	2. It's the Master

**Sauli's POV.**

 

I walked down the hallway with this man, what's his name again? Roger, yes? Anyway, this place was oppressive, it felt like the walls were going to fall down or something... I took deep breaths trying to calm myself. Roger had said that I'd have to meet the master, or whatever it was. I'd have to work for him as a servant. Didn't sound really inviting, but I had no money, so I needed this job. Deep breath, Sauli... 

"Here we are," the brown-haired, tall and skinny man said and stopped. In front of us was a huge, black door. OK, not that 'huge', but it was pretty big! My breathing stopped for a moment. Roger knocked. Two seconds and I heard a tired 'yes'. Roger bit his lip. 

"Sir, can I come in?" he spoke. Then he quickly opened the door and stepped in, pulling me by the arm. The door closed behind us and now I was in this giant room. Almost everything in the room was made of wood. I'm not kidding, everything was brownish, wooden. I reminded myself to breathe. Just keep calm... 

"This is your new master-like, um, let's just say boss. Adam Lambert. Sir, here is-" 

"I'm Sauli Koskinen," I cut him off. The American people couldn't pronounce my name correctly, that's sad. It sounds so stupid when they try it. Roger threw me his 'what did I just say' look. I sighed and bowed. Wow, they had such weird habits here... 

"Hello, Sauli..." I rolled my eyes.

"It's Sow-lee. Please, if you are going to call me by name, do it right."

"Sow-lee. OK, I understand." I couldn't help the smirk that appeared on my face.

I heard Roger say something next to me, then I heard the door open and close again. He had fucking left me alone with this... Human. I bit my lip and wiped the smirk from my face.

"So, Sauli... If you're gonna work for me, you have to show me some respect. You call me sir, understood?" Oh, so he didn't learn my name? OK then. I sighed and glanzed towards him.

"Of course, sir," I said, shutting my eyes. I knew better than to start fighting with this guy. I tried to calm myself and stop the urge to just run away, this man was somewhat creepy. The whole place made me feel really uncomfortable, too dark. When I opened my eyes, the man was staring at me. Ha, so he was already judging me? Great...

"Do you need anything, sir?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from shaking. Didn't want to show my actual fear.

"No, boy. Not now," he answered. Boy? Whatever you want to call me. I looked at him for a while. His dark hair looked like he hadn't showered in ages. He had somewhat pretty face, anyway. Freckles, greyish eyes and nice lips. He was at least 30-years-old, I could tell. I nodded, bowed and turned to face the door. I stepped out of the room and started walking down the hallway, trying to find the door that lead to the other workers' rooms. Roger had told me everyone had their own room... That sounds crazy, because I had thought that there were more than fifty workers in there. Not that I really cared, but...

"Hey boy, you seem a little lost," I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I shivered. I shook my head.

"No, I'm good," I said as clearly as I could, not wanting to turn around and face the person.

"You should go and find the room you're staying in. I haven't seen you here before." I felt my heart beating like it was gonna jump out of my chest.

"Yes, I was just going to..."

"No, you weren't." I sighed. I took a deep breath and turned around. The person towering in front of me was at least seven feet tall. He had on a leather jacket, blue jeans and shoes that reminded me of some kinda cowboy. The man was looking at me with a frown. This was like the first week in high school. The people just stared weirdly, like you were an alien or something.

"There's a door in the end of this hallway. That should be free, you can have that one", the guy said and with that, he was gone. I gasped and turned around, starting to walk again. When I saw the door (the hallways here were long and dark, but straight anyway) I raised my head and studied the other brown, wooden doors. The doors had signs on them. "No Trespassing", "Don't Distrub", and names. OK, hopefully the rooms were comfy. When I finally got to the end of the hallway, I opened the door quietly. It made no sound, which was weird, since the doors looked pretty old, just like the entire house. I stepped into the room, closing the door behind me. I sighed in relief. The room was small, but it had a window and blue curtains, which meant the sunshine could come in. One positive thing. The bed looked nice, it had white and black sheets. In the corner of the room was a black, probably wooden, closet. Really nice, but it's not like I had anything else to wear. I had on some really messy clothes, I didn't have money to buy anything, that's why I actually wanted this job. Well, I didn't WANT it, but I needed it. I liked to live, you know, even though it was hard, my past's pretty... Um, let's not go there.

"So..." I mumbled. I hadn't ever seen as clean room as this was. I'm positive the servants are pretty damn good. So I think I'd better be, too. The word 'servant' was pretty nice, because my other "jobs" had been... More tough.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud "SMACK" sound coming from the hallway. I jumped and heard a quiet "shit" coming from the same direction. I raised an eyebrow and turned around, opening the door slightly. I saw a man standing in front of a door ten feet away.

"I said you have to come to fucking work! I don't pay you for nothing!" I recognized the voice. It was my new boss. Adam, wasn't it his name? Adam Something. I heard quiet muffling behind the door, then it opened. A woman stepped out. She bowed at the boss, who crossed his arms.

"Good," he said. It was everything he said. The woman left looking down at the floor. Poor lady...

The black-haired man turned around and raised an eyebrow when he saw me. I must've looked really awkward, peeking behind the door like some spy wannabe. My boss started walking towards me, looking at me from chin to hair (it was everything he could see). He stopped right in front of me. He was pretty tall, at least six feet. He was wearing all black. I stepped out of my room and closed the door behind me, looking up at the man.

He didn't say anything, just stood there, looking directly into my eyes. A blink. He sighed and a frown appeared on his face.

"Do you know anything about this house, kiddo?" he asked, not breaking the eye contact. I thought for a second, then shook my head.

"No, I don't." He rolled his eyes and rubbed his chin. He had a clean, shaved face. The freckles made his face look kinda pretty. I told myself to stop thinking like that, but really, he was gorgeous. He bit his lower lip gently.

"How old are you?" Oh, so he didn't get any information from Roger... Right, I didn't tell that guy anything. OK then.

"I'm nineteen," I answered simply, still keeping the eye contact. His eyes were kinda hypnotic...

The man looked surprised. He had some kind of 'oh' expression on his face. He wiped it away and nodded.

"Alright, I think I have to teach you. This place has its own rules, and you, as a servant, have to respect them. Do you understand, boy?"

"Yes, sir," I mumbled. I really just wanted to run away, this seemed like a really bad idea, but did I really care? I didn't know how long this servant thingy was gonna last, and I needed money.

"Let's go, then," he said and started walking away, me following behind him, not too excitedly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand ta-da!


	3. Weird Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes, the third chapter! It took longer than I thought, I blame it on school. Enjoy!

**Adam's POV.**

 

I had taught Sauli, my new servant, the rules of the house he was gonna work and live the next... Alright, honestly, I didn't know how long he was gonna work here. It didn't matter though, I had needed a servant, and now that I'd got one, I wasn't going to ask him "hey, how long are you actually working here?", it didn't work like that.

I had also given him a map, so he wouldn't get lost in the house. Really, the house didn't have a name, it was just... house. Home. I had heard some workers call it "hellhole". Was it really THAT bad? It was my home, after all.

The house was like a labyrinth. If you were a newcomer, you got lost easily. It takes some time - months, maybe years - to get to know the building like you know your jacket pockets.

When I was done explaining, I looked at Sauli closely. He looked like he was trying to remember all the information I had given him. That's good, it was REALLY important.

"So, where are you actually from, Sauli?" I asked. I had noticed his accent. It wasn't thick, but it was there. Sauli looked at me for a while, then blinked.

"I'm from Finland, I'm Finnish," was his reply.

"And where the h... Um, where's that?" I didn't want to sound too rude.

Sauli huffed. "Does it matter? It's not like I'm here telling all about my homeland. I'm here to work." I raised an eyebrow. OK, whatever you want, boy...

"Your age, then. How old are you?" I asked. I think I had asked before, but didn't quite remember.

"I'm nineteen, sir. I was born in March 28th," he said. Oh, so he's an Aries, interesting. I shook my head. Nineteen? Wow.

He had told me he couldn't read. He knew just a few words from the memory, some signs and shit. He had traveled alot, so he had to know some simple things.

"How did you manage? I mean, you're still a young boy." He looked down at his hands.

"I had money. I had no job, but I had money. That's all that mattered to me. I needed food," he simply said. I nodded and couldn't help but wonder, how the fuck he got his cash?

"Well, that's all for now. We should get some sleep, it's late," I said, getting up from my comfy leather chair. Sauli followed behind me as I walked out of my office. He mumbled some kind of 'good night' to me and turned to find his room. I sighed. I rubbed my eyes and ran my hand through my messy, black hair. Yawn. Shit, I was so tired. I reached my room and quickly stepped inside. Maybe, if I'm lucky enough, I could get some sleep tonight.

"Adam." I raised my head to look at my wife sitting on the edge of our king-sized bed. She had her purple bathrobe on. She had taken a shower, I guess. I walked lazily and collapsed onto the bed, feeling the silky sheets hugging my worn out body. I felt two hads massaging my shoulders and back gently, trying to wipe the stress away. It kinda worked, and in a few minutes I finally relaxed. I heard Ashley sigh beside me.

"Let's try to sleep now, Adam," she said, starting to take my shirt off. When she had removed it, she turned me around so I was facing the ceiling. My wife unzipped my pants and took them off carefully, trying to keep me as relaxed as possible. When I was completely naked, I slipped under the covers and closed my eyes, taking deep, calm breaths. It was hard, but I knew I needed sleep, I'm a human being, after all. The light in the room was off. I felt Ashley hug me from behind, she was kissing the back of my neck sweetly. With that, I fell asleep, for the first time in two days.

 

***

_I walked down a dark hallway. It felt like I was walking in jelly, it took way too long to take one single step. I looked down. I had no clothes on, except of the black heels I had brought ten years ago in London. They looked great, hugging my naked, pale legs. It felt good to walk like this. It was dark, but I could still see my body. When I raised my head, all I saw was black.  I touched the velvety wall of the hallway, feeling it under my palm. I didn't hear anything, it was dead quiet. I kept walking, the place was a little too oppressive, to be honest. I opened my mouth to say something, like "does somebody hear me", but nothing came out. Oh right, this was a dream. Great, now Adam, just play it cool. I closed my eyes, relaxed my muscles and took a deep breath. Usually I loved dreams, I could fly, run as fast as a lion and shit. It was so cool. Dreams are cool, you know..._ _  
_

_I opened my eyes again and noticed that my feet kept walking, I didn't feel them anymore. There's no more jelly, now I walked like normal people did. The hallway seemed endless, all I saw was my own body, which wasn't the most gorgeous sight. I bit my lip gently, trying to figure out where the hell I was. It's not like it was possible though. I dropped my hand from the wall, it felt limp. Yes, amazing. I felt myself shaking slightly, of course this was panicking, what'd you think? I knew it was just a dream. No, it wasn't a dream, it felt more like a nightmare. I heard a huff. I jumped. OK, I didn't jump, how could I? But mentally I jumped as high as I could. It was quiet again. What the hell?  
_

_"You came," I heard a male voice say. I immediately froze and shut my eyes again, shut them tight. My heart was beating like it was gonna jump outta my chest in any second. Stomp, stomp, stomp...  
_

_I felt a pair of cold hands resting on my hips from behind. My naked hips. I gasped. A laugh was heard.  
_

_"Yeah, hello, Adam." What an annoying voice. I felt how the man ran his hands on my thighs, on my legs (the black boots made it feel weird though), on my freaking ass.  
_

_"You don't actually know me? Or just don't remember?" The male said, voice creepy and so fucking calm. The man kissed my hips several times, then bit down on the side, earing a new gasp from me. What the actual fuck was happening?  
_

_"My name is Joshep. You can call me Josh, though." Nope, I didn't know who he was, never heard. His hands moved onto my stomach. He kept them still for a second, then moved them towards my crotch. Oh, no, no, no... This is a dream, Adam, wake the fuck up! I felt like throwing up. This was disgusting. I felt the man's hand on my dick, immediately feeling weak. The man, Joshep, smiled against my lower back. Shit. I tried to stay still, I didn't want to give him any satisfaction. What a nightmare, once again... Josh squeezed my cock, trying to get some sort of reaction out of it. Third gasp. The man's hand started teasing my dick, my hardening dick, to be exact. I moaned. I fucking moaned. Adam, you're so gonna have similar nightmares after this one. I heard Joshep laugh against my back._

 

_***_

I sat up as quickly like a rabbit, gasping for air. Oh my God... It felt so real. My heart was beating faster again, my eyes wide. I felt the comfy bed of mine under me, and when I looked to the side, I saw Ashley sleeping peacefully. Whoa, it's finally over. Long, deep breath... Another... Third. I felt my heart starting to find its normal rhythm. I got up from the bed and put on my bathrobe. Then I walked to the door, opening it quietly. I stepped outta the room and closed the door behind me. I needed some cold water, my mouth was dry as a desert. I started strutting towards the kitchen. The fucking large kitchen. The great thing was that there was everything we needed, always. Don't ask me why, I have no idea. The servants maybe know. I took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with ice-cold water. I drank it down quickly, closing my eyes, relaxed and calm again. I threw my head back and sighed deeply. It felt good. I refilled the glass with water and left the kitchen. I needed some more sleep, it was three o'clock at night.

As I was passing the hallway where the servants and other workers lived, I head a loud "stomp" noise coming from the end of the hallway. I raised an eyebrow and turned my head to the side. Then I heard a yell. Someone was running down the hallway like a bull. Another yell. It sounded familiar. I winced as a figure ran past me. What? I turned the light of the hallway on and saw an older lady standing in front of a door. It was miss Carter, looking as surprised as I must've looked.

"Good morning Mr. Lambert," she said to me, bowing slightly. I nodded at her.

"What's happening here?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"I had just stepped out of my room to begin my morning. Some boy, very young-looking, started running and yelling something in a foreing language. He had blonde, curly hair", she explained. I turned around. The first thing I saw was a yellow door. Next to it was a boy curled into a ball. I sighed. Sauli?

"Thank you, you can begin now," I said to the lady. She huffed and mumbled something like "the kids nowadays are so impolite." I smiled to myself and started walking towards the kid.

"Hey," I whispered, sitting next to the blonde. He shivered and raised his head from his knees. Yes, it was Sauli. He looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, sir." It was everything he could say. I gave him my glass and told him to drink the water down. He obeyed and closed his eyes as the cold, relaxing liquid ran down his throat.

"That's better. Now, you're sweaty. Go and take a shower. Don't be scared of that lady, her name is Mary Carter. She wouldn't harm anyone," I smiled at him and helped him to get up from the uncomfortable floor. He nodded and bowed. "Thank you, sir." I sighed and watched as he started walking to his room again. I shook my head and turned around. I still needed sleep, I had a few hours left.


	4. A New Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn... This one took long, and it's still really short. Weird to write, let me know what you think!

**Sauli's POV.**

 

I honestly had thought it was morning already... The time went by so slowly, or was it just me? The clock said it was a little over midnight, and I went to sleep like... three hours ago. Or..?

I walked down the dark hallway again, heart still pounding in my chest. Why I had left my room? To freaking escape, of course. OK no, I just needed to drink, my mouth was dry as a... as a desert, that's right! The people here were so weird. This Carter bitch, she had scared the Devil out of me. What the hell, it wasn't even one o'clock at night yet. Sleep when you have the opportunity to, for God's sake!

I shook my head. The most important thing is, what's up with the boss? Lambert was suddenly all kind to me. Maybe he just wasn't fully awake and thought I was some other person or something, I don't know. He had served me water and I of course drank it down - I wasn't gonna waste any time to get myself a big water bottle, if there was any.

Now I was walking down the hallway, again. Looking for the shower, the bathroom, whatever. I had the map, yes, and it made the door of the room a lot easier to find. Once I found the room, my eyes landed on the sign that was hanging from the knob of the yellowish, wooden door. 'SHOWER FOR YOUR OWN GOOD'. I couldn't help but giggle at that. Who the hell came up with these signs? It was somewhat beautiful, clear handwriting, the sign was obviously older than me. I rolled my deep-blue eyes and opened the door, stepping inside the room. Once the door was closed behind me, I heard a loud 'smack' sound echoing through the white room. I raised my head and saw a figure peeking from behind a wall. I bit my lip as the male figure started walking towards me. He had a towel around his tiny waist, his pale, flat stomach grabbing my eyes' attention for a second. The guy had long, blond hair, just like I had. He was tall. Taller than my boss.

In two seconds the man was stood in front of me, looking down, directly into my eyes. He wasn't much older than me, in his very early twenties, I think. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Newcomer, huh?" he said, looking me in the eyes. I felt like I could swim in his voice, it was so smooth and soft, oh God... All I could do was nod and bow. He shook my hand.

"Name is Lucas. People call me Eric here, it's my second name," he said, smiling slightly at me. I smiled back and coughed.

"I'm Sauli..." I introduced myself and he nodded.

"Sauli, alright." I smiled - he got it right! We stood there for a second, just looking at each other like trying to figure out what the other one was thinking. Eric clapped his hands once.

"OK, Sauli! I think you need some help. To get used to living in here, I mean. It takes some time, but it's better to have company," he said, sounding a bit... excited? It felt like he had just read my thoughts. Yes, I was completely lost, needing a guide. I nodded and he looked at me with those light, green eyes of his - they were very beautiful. Eric turned around and started walking again, grabbing my arm. It didn't hurt though, he just pulled me along gently. We walked through the white room. It was simple, some sinks and mirrors here and there. It reminded me of a public bathroom. We stepped into a larger room, which had a wooden floor. It felt good under my bare feet. There were a few white benches and closets, I assumed we were now in a dressing room. Eric walked to a red closet and opened its doors. He took a white towel and threw it to me. I caught it and saw the man close the doors of the closet, sitting down onto one bench.

"When you open that door-" he pointed at a grey door in the corner of the room. "-you'll get to the showering area. There's no men's and women's rooms or anything, don't feel too uncomfortable. At this time there wouldn't be other people, they like to sleep, you know..." he smiled at me and I just nodded again, thanking him.

"No problem, Sauli. Feel free to come to me if you need something." I felt slightly good - somewhat safe, for the first time in a while. Eric got up and tapped my shoulder, exiting the room. Once the door was closed, I started undressing. It felt great to get out of my slightly uncomfortable clothes. It didn't take long to get everything off. I wrapped the towel around my waist and stepped into the washing room. I closed the door and dropped the towel. Just dropped it and let it lay on the white floor. I stepped under a shower. There were six of them in the room. It felt like a spa, maybe because the places I've "lived" have never been this BIG. Six showers in one room, that's just strange.

Once the water touched my dirty, pale skin, I let out a loud sigh. The water was somewhat cold, but it felt great, cleaning and washing all the dirt away. I shut my eyes and relaxed, letting the water caress me. My long, curly hair hugged my neck. It tickled and I smiled to myself, letting out another relaxed sigh. I massaged my stomach and chest, sighs slowly starting to get louder. A low moan escaped from my mouth. I licked my lips as I leaned my head back. Oh God, I was in Heaven.

 

After about fifteen minutes, I stepped out of the shower and stopped the water. I felt like I was a whole new person. My skin almost glowed in the dim light of the room. Grabbing the towel from the ground, I wrapped it around my waist again, exiting the room. Of course, I didn't have any other clothes to wear. A dissapointed sigh was heard. I sat on the bench and ran my hand through my wet hair. My eyes landed on the small heap of clothes. I sighed and picked them up. Maybe I'd get better clothes from someone... I pulled the boxers on, followed by the jeans. When I had my grey T-Shirt on, I grabbed the towel and walked out of the room, and out of the whole bathroom thingy.

"Oh God..." I mumbled as I stepped into the dark hallway. I pulled the map of the house out of my jeans' back pocket and started to wander around. It's not like I could see anything in the dark, but it felt good to have something to hold in hands, just in case.

"Well this is really fucking great..." I cursed. Why didn't they have any lamps? Is it too much to ask? Huh? I looked around like a lost puppy looking for its owner. I started feeling the wall with my right hand, walking slowly. I was biting my lip so hard I tasted blood. This was pretty scary, actually. Who really wants to get lost in a fucking hallway, which was dark?

I felt something smooth under my palm. It wasn't a wall anymore, it was a door. A small victory dance. Yes, after two minutes, I finally found it! Ha, who said I'm a patient person anyway?

When I felt the knob, I wanted to scream. Fucking yes, I needed sleep! I pulled the knob down as quickly as I could, stepped inside and slammed the door shut.

Sadly, the sight in front of me didn't include my awesome bed. It made my stomach turn around. Instead, I saw two adults sitting on a large-as-fuck bed, licking each other's faces and other body parts. I stopped breathing when the two turned to look at me in confusion.

You know what's more sad in the situation? The guy was actually the boss, Lambert. He had his eyes wide, mouth open, the woman had the same expression. Lambert was fully clothed, thank God. But the woman. She had nothing on. This was like a fucking movie - the next thing the woman did, she grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around herself, then ran her hand through her dark hair. They looked at me, saying nothing. I buried my face into the towel I had in my hands, feeling my face heat up. Now THIS was really freaking awkward. I didn't know what to say. Neither did they. I just stood there, still holding the door knob with my free hand.

"I... I'm sorry, sir. I thought this was my room and... Or, whatever. Sorry," I mumbled and pulled the knob down again. I stepped out of the room, my heart pounding in my chest. It felt like it wanted to jump out and kill itself. I didn't blame it, though. When the door was closed, I started walking really fast. It didn't matter where I was going, just wanted to get away from the door.

It's better not to be too close to the boss now.


	5. Random Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I took two fucking months with this chapter. There's been a lot of stuff going on in my life, but now I FINALLY managed to write this. I promise the next chapter won't take THIS long, Jesus Christ... Enjoy!

**Adam's POV.**

 

I was looking at Ashley, frozen in place. She was running her hands through her brown hair, her cheeks glowing red. This was something that wasn't supposed to happen, you know...

"Uh, should we just go to sleep, baby?" I whispered. The need was gone, now I was just really tired and embarrassed. Ashley nodded, then she turned around and laid down, her back facing me. I let out a sigh, getting out of the bed and undressing. When I was fully naked, I laid down beside Ashley and pulled the big, silky blanket to cover myself up. Then I snuggled close to my wife, closing my eyes and kissing the back of her neck. She turned around and I took her into my arms, slowly falling asleep.

***

I was awoken by Ashley, who was speaking to the mirror, brushing her hair with her fingers. I groaned loudly and sat up, rubbing my tired eyes. The sun hadn't risen yet, it was really early.

"Ashley, why are you awake so early?" I asked, looking at her. The woman turned around to face me.

"I'm leaving in two hours, the boy, remember?" She said, turning around and posing in front of the big mirror. I nodded, standing up. My muscles didn't like the bed, they were once again sore as fuck. I walked to the other side of the room to our white, normal-sized closet. I quickly took out some briefs, sweatpants and a t-shirt. Today should be more lazy, the actual work starts in the afternoon. I covered my naked body with the clothes and put on my bathrobe and the slippers.

"Should I talk with the boy?" I questioned Ashley. It's weird that I actually wanted to, but something just told me that it was better if I made sure he wasn't shocked or anything. Ashley shrugged.

"You choose. What would you say? That you're sorry? It doesn't really work, there's nothing to be sorry about. He's the one that made a mistake," She spoke. I rubbed my neck, thinking.

"I don't know. He's my servant, we have to work together, so maybe talking to him about this would make it a little less awkward, you know what I mean?" I said, standing behind Ashley. I looked to the mirror to see my hair, it clearly said 'Adam didn't sleep well'. I took my wife into my embrace, kissing her neck softly. She let out a giggle, pecking my cheek quickly.

"You go and talk to him, whatever. I'm glad I don't have to have him around me, he saw me naked, for Pete's sake!" She laughed and I smiled.

"But you are very beautiful naked. I hope he wasn't turned on my that, you're MINE," I said. Ashley shook her head.

"He seemed shocked and embarrassed, nothing like you, Adam," She said a wide grin on her face. I rolled my eyes and let go of her, focusing on my messed up hair.

"Where's the brush?" I asked looking around for one.

"Do you think I'd use my fingers if I knew?" She said with a shrug. "You look good with that hair, don't stress." I shot her a 'yeah right' look and tried to make my emo hair look like it was meant to be. I had thought about a new haircut, this hair didn't really suit me anymore. C'moon, I'm 31-years-old man. And pretty important, so this ain't really the look. This was cool when I was in my mid-twenties, when I was young and wild, but those times are pretty much over. I fell onto the bed again, letting out a sigh. Way too early for me, but this is me: once I wake up, I can't fall asleep again. I felt Ashley touch my knee, moving her hand towards my hips. She then decided to climb on top of me, grinning. I raised a brow at her. She rolled her eyes.

"What if we finish what we started last night?" She suggested, smacking her lips against mine.

***

When Ashley had left, I was just laying on the silky sheets, not tired anymore. I didn't know how I could make it without Ashley, she would be gone for a week. Seven days. Oh dear lord... She was pretty much the only person that made me feel better. Of course I had Roger, but he works for me, so he's not the first human that I'll open up to. 

Just now I realized how hungry I actually was. My stomach was making these awful noises again. A groan. I needed food. I rubbed my small tummy with my right hand, the other one messing with my hair. I turned my head to look at the clock that was placed on the bedside table. It read 8AM. 

A loud knock was heard behind the door. It must be Roger, he always brings me the breakfast. 

"Come in," I said, sitting up from the comfortable position. I felt like I was gonna throw up, it felt like there were a bunch of wild horses running in my stomach. Now that sounds kinda weird, Adam...

The door opened slowly. There was a male holding a small tray full of food. But it wasn't Roger.

"Here's your breakfast, sir," Sauli said, placing the silverish tray onto a little table. I felt quite awkward again. I rose from the bed and walked to the table, sitting down and looking at the food. It was the usual: two pieces of bread with fried eggs on top of them and a glass of water. My mouth started watering at the sight. I started eating. I closed my eyes as I tasted the bread and the eggs. Maybe I let out a moan, oh yes I did. Opening my eyes, I was greeted by the servant. He was just standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. I rolled my eyes.

"I should maybe leave you alone. Um, tell me if you want anyth-"

"Stay," I cut him off. His face turned from red to pale in two seconds. "I want to talk with you," I said to him. Sauli frowned, bowed and then nodded. He stayed still. I focused on the food again, taking a sip of water.

"We weren't expecting you to burst into our room last night, you know," I said, not looking at him. I heard him take in a breath.

"I'm sorry about that, I thought it was my room, I swear," He answered. I shrugged.

"It doesn't really bother me that much," I said. I didn't honestly know if it was even the truth, but oh well... The room was quiet again. I ate the pieces of bread and drank down the water that was left. Then I finally rose my look, landing it on the new servant boy. 

"I... I'd like to have the opportunity to tell your, um, wife that I'm really sorry. She probably isn't very happy," He said. I shrugged again.

"She's gone for a week. Out of here. I'm sure she doesn't remember this thing when she comes back. She doesn't have to, OK?" I said, looking straight into the boy's ocean blue, beautiful eyes. He shivered.

"Of course not, sir." I smiled at him.

"Good. But remember, she is my wife," I said with a stern look. He shook his head with a light laugh.

"Oh, you don't have to be scared, sir. I'm not interested," He told me with a small smile playing on his lips. Oh.

"Ah, alright," I said, not surprised, really. 

"I think we should talk, like, get to know each other better. What do you say about that?" I suggested. I always wanted to know something about the people that I worked with. And Sauli seemed like a very interesting, younger man.

"If you want, sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, comments are loved.
> 
>  
> 
> Glamkiss.
> 
>  
> 
> This was weird. And short as fuck. Sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> Hugs, bye.


	6. Tell Me About Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this was quick. I feel great, the sun is shining, giving me ideas. Enjoy the chapter, it's all about our little Sauli, sort of...

**Sauli's POV.**

 

I sat there quietly. Where? On Adam Lambert's bed. The fucking huge one, yes. Its silky sheets hugged my legs tightly. The boss was sitting next to me, just a few feet away. The atmosphere was tense, I didn't say a word, neither did Lambert. I was expecting him to ask me questions, but seemingly he hesitated or he was thinking something great to ask. I heard him huff.

"So, Sauli... You told me you're from Finland. Did you bring your family to the States with you?" He finally asked. I bit my lip.

"No, they're in Finland. I was sent here to make a living when I was nine. An American family raised me in... New York," I answered, staring at my knees. 

"I see... Do you remember your family?" Adam then asked. I shrugged shaking my head.

"Not really." 

"Alright... What about your previous job? You said you didn't have one, didn't you?" Adam questioned. I shook my head again.

"Well, it was a job. Sort of. I don't really know, but I earned money that way, so maybe it was a job, after all," I said. I didn't feel comfortable talking about the job I had had before this one, I still didn't quite trust this guy. Adam shifted on the bed so he saw my face now properly. I kept staring at my knees.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked me. I gulped.

"I don't think that's so important..." I said, not really knowing the answer. Adam sighed. 

"Hey, I am your boss. You can trust me with that, I won't judge you or anything," He told me. I raised my head to look into Lambert's eyes. Those greyish, pretty eyes. A gulp.

"I don't know, sir..." I managed to say. Adam just kept facing me, he didn't say nor did he do anything to push me. I thought about it for a minute. Then I let out a sigh. Maybe I can tell the prettier version of the previous job, for now. 

"It's not so cool. I worked in a bakery for quite a while, almost three years. I got the job randomly, but I was lucky. When I was nine I started wanting to earn my own money. So it was a great start. The people in the bakery were very warm and shiny. Anyway, like I said, I worked there for three years. Then, when I was fifteen, I wanted a new job, something more satisfying, if I can say that." I let out a chuckle. Adam was still looking into my eyes, he seemed to be very interested, dear lord...

"What was that?" He asked me. I half-smiled.

"I worked with some people, every week the person that I worked with changed, it was an exciting 'job'. And when I had earned enough money, I just lived. It was the time of my life that I actually enjoyed. And I was doing well with that for maybe four years, believe or not. It was great, I made some new friends, just a few, but it was cool. New York is the place, very awesome city, I loved it there."

"Then why did you come here?" Adam questioned. I let out a loud sigh.

"Just a few months ago some dude came along and took most of my money from me. He left a few hundred dollars though, I don't know why. Maybe he just forgot. But with that, I wanted to movel to Los Angeles, I was thinking that maybe I could start a new life here. And here I am now," I finished the story. I was glad I hadn't gotten so excited and told the dirty story, the most honest one. Adam wasn't the first person I was planning on crying my bad life to. Speaking of Adam, he was now studying my face, he looked like he was trying to read my thoughts. If he could, I'd be kinda screwed.

"Alright... That sounds cool," He said. I rolled my eyes. Oh boss, if you just knew more... I started playing with my fingers, breaking our eye contact. Adam seemed calm. I felt his eyes on the side of my face, which made me feel a little more uncomfortable. I just stared at my fingers and bit my lower lip. Awkward again, great. 

"So..." Adam started, obviously wanting to start a new conversation. I stayed still, not really wanting to talk much more. But of course the boss came out with a new subject.

"So where did you study? Back in Finland, I mean," He asked with a little high-pitched voice. Fucking really?

"In Finland we start studying when we are about seven years old. So I studied for a little over one year. When I turned nine, my biological parents sent me to the States right away. That's about that," I told him, shrugging my shoulders again. 

"What about your Finnish and American families? Any brothers or sisters?" He continued asking. I sighed.

"In Finland, I have three sisters. I'm a twin, actually. That is pretty much all I remember. And I have no idea how they're doing, it's been ten years." That was at least the truth. Adam titled his head to the side, in thought. 

"Oh, you're a twin? Wow! I actually have a younger brother, his name is Neil. I see him from time to time, he sometimes comes here to see me or then I go to visit him. But because I've been so busy, I haven't seen him for over two months," Adam started talking about his brother. I was glad that he was telling about himself now. I nodded, focusing my eyes on my fingers. I heard Adam laugh brightly. I have to admit: he has an adorable giggle-like laughter. 

"Back to you now... Tell me about yourself in general. Like, what do you like and what you don't, you know, basic stuff," He said. Well shit, he wanted to know more. 

"Um... I like jogging. I'm pretty sporty actually," I said. I am. I don't have those ugly muscles some men and even women have, but anyway. I'm quite small. Adam moved his hand from my back, thank God.

"That's pretty great. I haven't ever been into sports, I'm a little bit nerdy that way," The boss laughed. I rolled my eyes. 

"Does that make you a nerd?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow. Adam let out another giggle, probably the fifth one so far. 

"Well, I am a businessman, after all. I have to be a nerdy guy, you know," He said. Now that I thought, it was really fucking weird that he was talking to me like to a friend. He seemed much more comfortable than I. And that made me feel like I should try to relax more, and that was pretty much impossible. Adam maybe sensed my nervousness. He touched my hand with his own and that made me look into his greyish eyes again. Those beautiful eyes, dammit. I felt my cheeks heat up, now how awkward is that! This was like a soapy, bad movie, where a girl is screaming in her head when a guy touches her and looks into her eyes like "I'm here for you." Then they would kiss and shit would happen. 

But from what I've seen, Adam is a straight motherfucker, so... And he's more than eleven years older than me, so bye bye, fantasies... I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I didn't want to have any kinds of feelings for him, it would be pointless. 

"Hey, are you alright?" Adam asked with a surprised tone. I nodded and closed my eyes for a second. Deep breath, Sauli, remember.

"Yeah, I am, sorry," I mumbled and started biting on my lip again, looking down. Our hands were still joined, or touching, or whatever. 

"Sauli, calm down," I heard him say. I took in a breath again and smiled. "That's right, relax." That sounded like a couple having sex, they are exactly like "calm down, relax, I won't hurt you" and all that crap. I nodded once more, sighing as I felt my body relax. My smile grew wider and I joined our hands completely.

"Thanks." I didn't really know why I thanked him. Maybe for making me feel more comfortable? I don't know, nor do I give a fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whataya think? What should I change that's related to the writing style or something? Leave a comment below, thanks and kisses!


	7. Relaxing Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest. Chapter. Ever.

**Adam's POV.**

 

I was just sitting there with Sauli, not saying a word. I was glad I could make him relax, I didn't feel good when the one I was speaking with was so tense and uncomfortable. Sauli's hand was pretty warm, soft and small compared to mine. OK, I did have soft hands, but they were much bigger than Sauli's. It felt good to hold hands with this man, he seemed like a great guy, so why not? I had always been a social little shit, always chatting with someone. When I was a kid, I had liked to hang out with friends and have fun in the centre of Los Angeles. I had been quite a party animal ten years ago. LA had the best clubs, and the women there were very good-looking in general. In my early twenties I didn't spend much time at home. I got into troubles, every week I was just waiting for the weekend to come so I could get drunk and get laid and shit, just basic stuff. 

But when I got this job four years ago, I stopped clubbing. I had already met Ashley, so it wasn't really my thing anymore, I was 27-years-old. I still am pretty social man, I make new friends easily, if I like the one I am speaking with. I was happy with my current life, everything's pretty much perfect.

I looked into Sauli's direction again. He was looking at his knees, a slight blush on his face. I had to smile at that, he looked very adorable. He was actually beautiful, his eyes were hypnotizing and he had full lips. His face features were pretty. He was small though. Very small and short. Not that it bothered me, no it didn't. Very pretty boy. Just now I realized that I had actually thought that. I mentally slapped myself, Adam, that isn't good. You're straight, you like women, boobs and vagina. 

Any straight man would still think Sauli's adorable, of course. Women do that shit too, they are like "gosh that girl is beautiful! My man better not look at her". I shook those thoughts away and let out a laugh. Sauli turned to look at me again. He raised a brow, though he had a smile on his face. I kept on smiling and shook my head again.

"What if we go for a walk? I haven't been out in like forever. There's a nice café just a few miles away from here, we could walk there, the weather looks nice. The road is beautiful, I know you'd like that," I suggested. Sauli looked surprised. His mouth dropped open and he had this famous "you're kidding, right?" face on. I looked at him with questioning eyes. 

"I can go alone, I just thought that maybe you wanted to -"

"Of course I come with you, it'd be great," Sauli cut me off. My smile grew even wider. It's always better to have some company. "Let's go then!"

***

Now that I thought about it, this was a BRILLIANT idea. The weather was awesome, birds were whistling and I felt very relaxed. I had always loved nature, there's nothing better than walking in a field and smelling the flowers and everything. Sauli walked with his eyes closed, our arms were actually touching. He seemingly enjoyed the walk. 

"How much do you do this? Walk here, I mean," Sauli asked me, keeping his eyes shut. I shrugged.

"When I'm free from work. So not too much. But this is what relaxes me the most. I love walking here with Ashley, that field over there -" I pointed toward the big area, "- is actually the place where I proposed to her." Sauli nodded and we kept walking. I glanced over at him, his face wasn't smiling anymore. He had his eyes tightly shut and his head was leaning back. I frowned.

"Is something wrong?" I had to ask. The boy seemed weird. He opened his eyes and looked over at me, smiling again.

"Yeah, I'm alright," He replied. I shook my head and let out a sigh.

 

"We're almost there," I informed Sauli. We had walked for about a half an hour now. We hadn't talked much, just enjoyed the warmth and the noises the animals made. 

"Great," Sauli said and let out a loud yawn. 

"This is very relaxing, indeed," He laughed and looked at me with a soft expression. I smiled back and nodded.

"I know right!" I giggled and raised my look, I finally saw the small, wooden, beautiful building about twenty feet away from us. When Sauli saw the building, he let out a gasp. I started laughing. 

"Wow, that is beautiful!" He said and frowned. I nodded in agreement. The café was light blue and its roof was low. There were a couple of tables outside, it was very pretty, oldish. I looked at Sauli again.

"Let's go and get coffee," I said to him. He gasped again and started runnin' - yeah, really runnin' - towards the building. I shook my head, still giggling. What a kid he is, that is adorable.


	8. A Secret Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short-as-hell chapter, sorry about that. I just don't want you guys to know too much at once, so here you go!

**Sauli's POV.**

 

I was quietly drinking the coffee Adam had bought me (yes, he DID buy me a fucking coffee with his OWN money!), Adam sitting opposite me, just looking at me. He had already finished drinking, so he was obviously getting bored, so therefore he kept his eyes on me and my cup. I honestly don't care so much for coffee, but I can drink it with no problem. I didn't have the balls to say "no" to Adam this time. He's been so kind, I'd probably just ruin everything with my shitty mouth. 

The café was pretty inside. No one was around other than the two ladies that seemingly owned the house. It really was a house, I think it was the downstairs of a house, there was a livingroom, a kitchen and only one toilet. The walls were painted light pink, the floor was wooden, but it was painted greyish. I thought it fit perfectly. The floor was as grey as Adam's eyes. I smiled to the thought and took another sip from the cup. There were five small tables in the area, two had four chairs surrounding it, two had three chairs and the table we sat on, there were just two chairs. And they were all dark brown. Very, very pretty.

I heard Adam cough. I put the cup of coffee down and took a look at my boss' face. He was wearing this goofy smirk. I raised a brow and laughed slightly. 

"What?" Adam asked me, widening his eyes. I shook my head.

"You're staring at me with that face, it's funny," I replied. The man closed his eyes and shook his head, then opening them again and looking at me with questioning eyes. I shook my head again. Adam rolled his eyes at me. He couldn't help but chuckle though, he didn't have any reason to be serious, God he is goofy. 

"Finished yet?" He asked me, pointing at my half-empty cup. I took the cup between my hands again and drank the liquid down. I then put the cup down, nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I'm ready. Are we going back already?" 

"No, if you don't want to. I have over three hours left before I have to go to work on some things again. Do you wanna stay a little longer?" He asked me. I got excited.

"Yes, that'd be great! This place is beautiful, and the weather is made for us to walk around and smell the fresh air," I sighed and he laughed. He laughs a lot. I kinda think it's one of his favorite things to do. He seems to be a very positive person, just like me.

We rose from our seats and headed to the desk to see if there was something we, or Adam, should buy to eat later. The red-haired woman in her middle twenties looked at Adam for a few seconds with interest written on her face. Adam didn't seem to notice, he was deep in thought. The lady then walked around to stand next to Adam. She started talking about the "big, creamy muffins" she had baked. Adam just nodded and his gaze traveled on the different option. The bitch stepped forward so that her big-ass boobs were touching Adam's arm. The boss started biting his lip and asked something about the donuts which were the size of Adam's wedding ring, literally. The woman wrapped her left arm around Adam's neck, then she got her red, ugly lips close to the man's ear. This was when I knew I should back off. I walked to the door, not wanting to hear any dirty, ugly things the ugly bitch was obviously whispering into my boss' ear. I turned around and opened the door, stepping out of the house. 

"Fucking gross," I said to myself and stood there, a few feet away from the door. I hope he's not going to do anything stupid, he has a wife and everything, so yes. The lady was the typical woman that could turn any guy on just by being in their sight. Not gay guys though, at least I think that was nowhere near sexy. Wearing tops that show off your tits isn't, you know, the thing. I'm not even getting into that, but Adam's wife was much more beautiful than this wannabe porn star. I ran my hand through my hair and shut my eyes, breathing in and out. Then I heard the door open quickly and being shut loudly. I opened my eyes and saw Adam walking with an angry look on his face. I hate to see that face, it scares the hell out of me. I stared as he walked to me and sighed. I was pretty sure he was mad at me because I had left without his permission. But instead, he started talking:

"Holy shit these women are crazy! Amanda, I've met her many times before and she knows very well that I'm not single. What the fuck?" I felt my mouth drop open. He didn't actually get the bitch to the toilet and fuck her brains out? Now I'm surprised... Adam started shaking his head and took my hand in his.

"Let's go, I'm sure as hell I'll never come back here again," He suggested and I was very happy with that. I just nodded with a wide smile on my face. I wasn't sure if I'd be sorry for Adam for getting into such an embarrassing situation, or be extremely happy because the bitch didn't get his dick. I dunno, but the feeling's still pretty good. We started walking again, I had no clue where Adam was planning to go, but it didn't really matter. The sun was shining and all, so I couldn't complain nor did I want to ask him.

 

After fifteen minutes, Adam suddenly stopped walking. We were now standing next to a hedgerow. Adam moved some leaves and now there was a hole in the middle of the green fence. The hole was big enough for a man to go through. Adam looked at me and told me to go in. I obeyed, interested to see what was behind it. When I got the chance to straighten my back again, the sight in front of me made me gasp. It was a tree: the sunlight just barely got in, the leaves pretty much covered the entire thing. I think it's a tree, actually, yes it is. A fucking huge tree. On the grass there were yellow, blue and red flowers showing off their beauty. Damn... I looked over at Adam. He just smiled at me and sat down. I did the same, not really being able to stand on my feet at the moment.

"Wow," I gasped. Adam giggled next to me.

"Yeah, I know... This is my favorite place. It's like a secret place, actually. Just Ashley and I know about this, and now you do too. This is the place where we like to spend our time together, if it's not the field. This holds so much memories."

"This is so beautiful," I said, still speechless. I probably sounded like an idiot, but really. You just need to see something like this for even once in your life. You'll never forget it. Adam nodded in agreement and laid down so the grass was hugging his back. I turned around so I could see his face. It was somewhat calm. Like, very calm. His entire face was smiling.

"This is very calming place. I like to come here and just relax, whenever I'm stressing because of work and such," He said, sighing and closing his eyes. 

"Yeah, I had a place like that when I was a little kid." Yeah, a place where I slept nights and ate the food I stole from some random fuckers. Adam moved his hand to touch mine again. He was still smiling.

"Sauli, I don't know about you, but I really think that we'd make such good friends," He simply said. I stopped breathing for a few seconds. Butterflies in my stomach, I was blushing. Sauli, fuck you and your endless redness, there's no point. I looked at our hands and tapped Adam's slightly.

I had a crush on my motherfucking boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a mini party, haha.
> 
> Glamkisses, thanks and bye.


	9. Get to Know Me a Little Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so... This chapter is not the "OMG FUCKFUCKFUCK!" chapter, it's not here yet, lol. This is just something I wanted to write to make the boys' personalities a little more clear. I think they're not clear enough even now, but you may get a hold on what they're like, just a little. Enjoy!

**Adam's POV.**

 

We didn't talk. We just wanted to enjoy, the weather was amazing and the birds were whistling their whistles beautifully, I loved it there. This had always been my favorite place to come to relax and take a deep breath. Full of memories and happy things have happened here, it's a wonderful, little secret place. I had found this when I was a kid. When I was a teen, I forgot about the place for like seven years, but then I found it again and understood that it was meant to be _mine._ I had brought some of my closest friends and even girlfriends here, just a few. But now they're out of my life, they don't matter. And I believe that they don't come here, the place hasn't looked like there's been any party animals in there, and I know how my old friends are, so yes. Of course, I was a party animal too, especially in my middle twenties. Glitter all over, pants that showed my bulge pretty well, purple and blue hair... 

To be honest, I haven't had a lot of serious relationships in my life, just two. When I was about twenty-one-years old, I met this girl. She had serious problems with herself, she cut her skin, her mind said that food was gross, you know... I remember falling very hard for her, I helped her to go through the tough times. I brought her here, I told her stories and all this shit. She was very fun to talk with, and you really wouldn't understand just by looking and talking to her that she actually wasn't healthy. 

This place had gotten very close to both of us. We met here every day, read books, talked... Even had sex one or two times, just because she wanted to. Of course I wanted it, too, but I wouldn't have done anything if she had refused. 

But one night, I got to the place in time, but instead of seeing her beautiful, small body leaning against the tree, I saw something horrible: her body laid on the grass, not moving. I of course immediately ran to check her pulse. She wasn't breathing. And she never did again. I remember being so broken, my friends had tried to help me to get over it, but I couldn't. I still got to clubs, got drunk to escape my sorrow and pain. I was like that for two years. Yes, very long time. But then I got a wakeup call. The call was painful too, though. I got into a car accident. Yes, because I was driving after taking way too many shots. That's when I understood that this had to stop, and that other people would suffer because of me, if I didn't finish the stuff I was doing repeatedly. The rest is pretty much history, now I'm married to the woman of my dreams, and I was eager to start a friendship with Sauli.

"Adam?" I heard him say my name. I really like his accent, the way he says my name, the 'A's sound cute. I opened my eyes to see Sauli looking at me. He was sitting next to me, still touching my hand. Aww, he is actually pretty open-minded. I nodded at him and waited for him to continue. He bit his lip and looked at me, hesitating. He seemed like he was trying to decide if he should say something or not. 

"I'd like to be friends with you," He said. Now that is super adorable! I let out a giggle and sat up. Sauli was looking at me surprised, like he wasn't expecting me to look at him in the eyes again. I just smiled widely. It seemed like Sauli was beginning to trust me, just a little, but still. I ran my hand through his blonde curls and laughed as he boggled. 

"You are a very nice guy, you know it," I told him calmly. He raised his dark eyebrows and then shrugged.

"I don't know. People seem to have problems with me. Most of them, anyway," He said with a straight face. I let out an 'oh'. 

"Um, do you actually know why?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Kinda. Do you?"

"No, I don't get why someone like you would have any enemies. You're very calm and clever, it seems," I answered. Sauli laughed.

"Uh-oh. I think it's just my sexuality. People nowadays don't really wanna be in any contact with gay guys, most of them, I mean. We're so 'feminine and out there', they say," He said, shrugging his small shoulders again. I frowned. Sauli looked at me for a few seconds, then he started biting his lip again. God, I hate making people uncomfortable. 

"Sorry, I guess you didn't know," He whispered and looked down. I shook my head, letting out a fake laugh.

"No, no, I kinda guessed."

"Are you one of those people, really?" He asked me, wearing this ' _are you fucking serious_ ' face of his, he does that very well. 

"What people?" I asked, confused. He laughed again.

"'That guy talks weirdly and he has those kinds of clothes and he has weird interests... His voice is so annoying, he talks like a girl. He must like men, too.'," He said, making his voice very high-pitched. I started shaking my head, panicking.

"No no no, definitely not! I was just sure that any straight guy would easily lay their eyes on Ashley, so I figured..." I defended myself. Sauli's face expression changed, now he looked kinda relieved. 

"OK, whatever. Can we not talk about it?" He sighed and I just nodded, I didn't want to fight with him. That would be pointless, anyway. Fighting over people's sexuality is one of the dumbest things I know. I looked at the watch that I had around my wrist. We still had over two hours. I really wanted to spend it with Sauli, you always learn new things about people.

"What about a little game?" I suggested. Sauli raised an eyebrow. 

"Like... Um, I ask something and you have to answer it. You don't have to answer if you don't want to, this is just for fun, and I like learning," I explained. Sauli's face lit up and he nodded.

"Alright. You can start, I wanna be sure I understood," He said. I thought it for a few seconds.

"What was the color of the house you lived in when you first moved to the States?" I started with a simple, pointless question. 

"Ummm... Yellow," He answered a little unsure. Hmm, maybe he just didn't quite remember, whatever. 

"Your turn."

"How long have you been together with your wife?" He asked. I smiled.

"For six years, our anniversary is in April." Sauli nodded slowly. 

"What about your relationship life?" I questioned him. He shrugged, typical.

"Never been in love. I have dated some guys before, but nothing _that_ deep," He told me. 

"I'm sure as hell you'll find the man that loves you as much as you can ever love him," I dumbly said. 

"I'm not really looking for any relationship shit right now. I'm not ready for those."

"Anything can happen. A crush turns into a love, and then it's one helluva roller coaster, especially when you're young. You can't make yourself love someone, and you can't stop yourself from loving someone. It's just a fact, humans are like that," I said some wise words like my mom said to me when I was a teenager. Now she's very proud of me, I'm glad I have such a great mother. 

"Yeah, I know. I actually have a crush on one person, but he is taken." 

"As I said, _anything_ can happen," I winked. Sauli half-smiled.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh. It feels like it's not going anywhere. This story, I mean. And then I found some notes and you guys are gonna hate or love the next chapter, which will be the 10th chapter. Damn, I'm so excited about this, we're getting somewhere!


	10. Imma Stay, So Do They

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the tenth chapter and we're here... But I have many ideas, don't worry. I mean it, really. *shuts up and lets you start reading*

**Sauli's POV.**

 

Do you know the feeling when you are eager to tell someone how you feel about them, but you're too scared to? Well, I felt like that right then. Adam sure as hell was straight, he seemingly loved his wife more than anything in this world. And if I told him about my little crush, he most likely wouldn't want to see me ever again. And I didn't want that to happen. 

"Anything can happen," He had said. Yeah, but you don't just turn. If you're gay, you're gay, and if you're straight, you just are that. That is it, there's nothing you can do about it. The human feelings are complicated. Maybe I could just forget about the fucking thing, that'd be the wisest thing, and the best for both of us.

Adam was laying on the grass again, looking at the giant tree. I have never seen that big of a tree, really, that was just huge. It looked pretty when the sunshine tried to make its way through the braches but they couldn't, so it made the little "room" look reddish. I like red, one of my favorite colors. I love electric blue the most though, it is a powerfull, nice color. It's somewhat mystic, and if you didn't already know, I LOVE mystic things. I like to be around people who are even just a little bit weird, I've been told many times "Sauli, you're a fucking weird kid", and I am not surprised. My thoughts aren't the typical shit many teenage fuckers have. I don't know much about teenage people, since I've always dated someone who is over 23... So maybe I'm not the right person to judge.

All of a sudden, I felt something wet and cold hit my forehead. I shivered and automatically looked towards the sky. Another drop.

"Shit," I heard Adam mumble. I looked at him, he was now on his feet, shaking his head.

"We gotta go before it starts raining too hard. Come," He said to me, reaching out his hand. I took it and got up. We left the place in silence, hearing how the drops hit the leaves.  I was kinda sad because we had to leave, but then I looked at the sky again, now seeing a big, grey cloud forming upon us. Adam took my hand in his and we started walking quickly. The warm and sunny weather was gone. Now we were both cold and wet. Adam's hand was shaking slightly, and I didn't blame him. But there was no thunder, just rain. The rain was very hard though, it wouldn't end in a few moments. I looked around, then saw three small trees. The grass under them seemed dry. I stopped walking.

"It takes ages to get to the building again. What if we just go sit under those trees and wait for the rain to stop?" I suggested. Adam seemed to think about that. Then he just nodded, leading us to the trees. They weren't big, but they didn't let the water come in. The leaves were very thick and heavy. We sat down again, letting out a breath. Adam looked at me up and down and frowned.

"It's weird how quickly a slight rain can turn into such a massive storm. I'm glad there's no thunder yet," He said. I nodded in agreement, then wrapped my arms around my small body. It was getting very cold. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths to keep myself calm. 

"Aww, you look cold," Adam said. He touched my forehead, then moved his hand down my cheek.

"I AM cold," I replied, shivering. 

"Here, take my jacket. It's warm." Adam took off his black leather jacket and threw it over my shoulders. The warmth of it made me calm down fully. I opened my eyes to look at Adam.

"Thank you," I said, smiling. He waved his hand in the air.

"No biggie." I sighed and focused on the road that was full of rocks. There were some bigger rocks on the sides of the road, but mainly there were these super small ones that you wouldn't want to get in the eye. The road definitely wasn't meant for cars. I'm sure that some people drove there, but it was meant for walkers. There wasn't any houses in sight when you walked towards the building where I now lived. I think that if there was, the workers would live in them. No one really wants to live in that house, not me at least.

Adam was tapping his legs rhythmically. He was mumbling something quietly. I couldn't hear what, but sure as hell he was singing. I bit my lip.

"Do you sing?" I asked him. "Like, do you like to sing and stuff?" Adam smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, I love singing and writing songs. It takes me into an outer place, it's good. That is what I love the most, actually," He answered my question. Wow, a singer. 

"Would you, um, sing something that you have written? I'd love to hear," I dared to ask him. Adam seemed to hesitate.

"You don't have to, but it would be a pleasure to hear. I'm sure you have a great voice," I said. _Since your speaking voice is already so beautiful._ Adam sighed, giving up.

"Alright. I've sung to Ashley before many times, this isn't the first time. Okay, um... This song doesn't have a name yet, since I haven't even finished it, it's under work. I'll start from the very beginning, it's everything that I've written, anyway," He spoke and coughed, closing his eyes.

 

_"Have you lost your way?_

_Living in the shadow of the messes that you made_

_And so it goes_

_Everything inside your circle starts to overflow._

_Take a step before you leap into the colors that you seek._

_You get back what you give away, so don't look back on yesterday."_

 

That's when he stopped. I frowned. Very fucking beautiful voice. He opened his eyes and smiled shyly.

"I don't know what to sing at the chorus. I've tried many things, but everything sounds stupid," He explained. 

"It was fucking awesome. I like your voice," I said. _I love your voice_. Adam's face lit up like a candle.

"Yay, thanks! I appreciate that, Sauli." The way he says my name gives me chills. He still can't pronounce that Finnish style, but I don't give a fuck. It's sexy. I slapped myself mentally for thinking that. _No, no, no, not again, Sauli_. I shook my head and turned to look at the road again. The raining had slowed down. 

"We should go, you never know when it starts again," Adam said getting up. I followed him onto the road. We started walking again, hoping for the sun to come out.

***

I was cleaning the floor of the hallway. Yes, I am serious. You don't know how dirty they are, people walk with their shoes on here! Yeah, I know we're in the United States and shit, but _damn..._ There were small rocks, mud and dirt everywhere. They really should clean their shoes when they come in. This is just ugly. I had a bucket full of water next to me and a mop in my hands. Luxury. The best thing is, I was the only one cleaning the floor. Everyone else had some important things to do. Well okay, I get paid for doing this. It's enough big reminder, I'd survive. Then I heard a door open behind me. In two seconds, there were like twenty adults running past me with their motherfucking dirty shoes on. I watched as they made their way through the hallway and into other rooms. My mouth dropped open.

 _"Fucking sons of bitches!"_ I yelled and looked at the floor that I had just cleaned. A sigh escaped from my lips. Then I heard another door open and close. I didn't even wanna look, I wouldn't care less if the floor got dirtier, I'd have to clean it anyway.

"Sauli?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Eric standing there, a few feet away from me. I had seen him many times and talked with him, he is a very nice person.

"Yeah?" I mumbled and started cleaning the floor again.

"If I were you, I wouldn't yell things like that to these workers," He chuckled and I saw him smile. I mumbled something like "I know", I don't even know what I was trying to come up with. Eric laughed again.

"It seems they didn't hear you, they're too excited to pack their bags and go on their deserved vacation." What? Vacation? Why didn't they tell me?

"A vacation? What?" I sounded very confused. In fact, I was fucking confused. Eric raised an eyebrow.

"The workers leave this place for a month to visit the city and their relatives. Lambert wants just a few people to stay here, the ones who have no relatives out there," He explained. I let out an 'oh'.

"So who are staying here?" I had to ask.

"You, I, Roger, Ingrid, Max and David. Have you met them?"

"I've met Roger. I don't know about the other three," I answered. Then I heard how doors were opened and closed, people started running towards us again. Then they ran out the door shouting something. 

"That happens every year, they get hysteric when the boss lets them leave the house, even for this one month," Eric told me and shrugged. "But yeah, maybe it's time for you to meet these guys. We've become very close here. Ingrid has been working and living here for four years, he's one of Lambert's first workers. Max and David are brothers, Max is two years older. He's therefore 22 and David is 20. Ingrid is 32, by the way," Eric started. "The brothers have been here for a year, they're also nice, the other one is stupid like a worm, but still pretty nice," He continued, smiling. I nodded. Eric started walking. I looked at the mop in my hands, shrugged and took the bucket with me, walking behind the guy. His long hair was all messy, in a sexy way. He had on a simple blue shirt and black jeans. He was wearing some brownish boots, fit perfectly. I couldn't deny it - he's very hot.

We stopped in front of a door. Eric looked at me, then knocked. Two seconds and the door opened. A guy, probably Eric's age, stood there, a wide grin on his face. Eric rolled his eyes and the guy let us in, not saying a word. The guy had short, black hair. He was one of those princes that you could see just in movies and books. He wasn't much taller than me, maybe even shorter. Once we were inside and the door was closed, the guy opened his mouth.

"Eric brought his new boyfriend here!" I stood there confused. _Right..._

"Shut up, David!" Eric sighed. Some jokes never get old, it seems. I watched as Eric whispered something to the other man, David. The black-haired guy nodded and walked to me.

"Hi, my name is David. You're Sauli, yes?" I sighed.

" _Sow-lee_ , yes I am." They don't seem to learn. David raised his eyebrows, looked into my eyes for a second, then started laughing and clapping his hands like a retarted seal. I frowned - so, tell me, _what the fuck?_ Eric cleared his throat. 

"Uh, sorry," The guy said when he had done laughing. I didn't know what to say back. 

"Whatever, he is still a teen, even though he is twenty," Eric pointed out and walked to the other side of the room. There, under the small bed, I could see two heads, a man and a woman. Eric mumbled something and the two humans got up. The woman, Ingrid I assumed, had on red jeans and a black tank top. She was beautiful, her hair was brown and curly, and she was very slim. The guy that stood next to her, was also slim and pretty good-looking. He looked a lot like David. 

"Sauli, here are Max and Ingrid. They aren't as dumb as David, thank God," Eric introduced them. 

"Hey, slow it down! Everyone in here is crazy. And dumb," David shouted, shaking his head.

"That's what you think," Eric answered, looking at me. David got excited.

"Yes, I knew it! You have a crush on him! Eric, that doesn't happen often. First-"

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Okay?" 

"I know you have already fallen for this guy. Sauli, make sure he doesn't get onto the skin. Once he's on, you can't get away from him," David winked.

"Dave, please," Ingrid chuckled and then burst into a joyful laughter. Max joined her. Oh God, _why?_ Eric rolled his eyes at them and walked to me. Then just BAM, he pressed his lips against mine, with no warning, no looks, nothing. I tried to get away, but Eric just deepened the kiss. I didn't know what to do. I heard David's voice.

"Whoooooa! I was right! IN YOUR FACE!" I raised my hand and tried to pull away, but Eric didn't let me. He shoved his tongue into my mouth, going through my tooth rows. What the hell is happening? Eric moved his hands to mess with my hair. I was frozen in place, I wasn't going to give him any satisfaction right now, not as long as I didn't want to. 

"Get a room, you two," I heard Ingrid giggle. My eyes were wide open, Eric's were closed. His saliva tasted like mint or something, not bad. But this was still gross. Eric just kept going, he moved his hands and pressed me against the wall. 

"Should we go? Eric seemingly wants to get great memories from this place before he leaves," Max suggested. Then the door opened and closed. I could still hear David speak something through the door, couldn't tell what exactly. But wait a second, Eric leaves this place? And he just said how he's gonna stay in here when the other workers are leaving. Oh great, liars, liars _everywhere._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hides under a desk with a spear and a shield* I feel like my writing is somehow very bad right now. Idk, you tell me.


	11. Responsible People Go First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly: you guys are mind readers!  
> Secondly: I had to make this chapter from Sauli's point of view, because it fit better.  
> Thirdly: it is pretty short, but I think you'll maybe like it, tell me, please!  
> Fourthly: enjoy the chapter!

**Sauli's POV.**

 

Eric kept saying "you want this" over and over again. He whispered the sentence, he shouted the sentence or just said it with a tone that was enough for me to know that he was horny as fuck. And I wasn't, I definitely didn't want his cock inside me, from anywhere. The thought made me feel slightly sick. And the fact that Eric kept kissing and licking my neck and face didn't help the situation at all. 

I begged him to stop, more than ten times I just said "Eric, stop" but he was ignoring me. He was focused on my body, only my body. My shirt was already off, so were my pants. This guy is fucking crazy, I can tell you. He let out these disgusting whines and such, just eww. Then he stopped, turned to look at my face and then he smiled at me. It wasn't the cute, shiny smile he was famous for. No, it was an evil, crazy smirk. I looked at him, scared as hell. He just stared at me for a minute, looking deep into my eyes. I was just leaning into the wall, my hands covering my chest. Eric slowly took off his shirt and pants. Then his boxers dropped onto the floor. I kept my eyes on his face, I didn't want to see his manhood, no thanks. I couldn't move, I was just too scared. You can't blame me. I'd never gotten into a situation like this before. Well, sort of, but um, yeah. The blonde-haired man grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me roughly on the lips. He made me go down onto my knees. I closed my eyes, I could feel his erection touching my chin. 

"Open your mouth," Eric commanded. Holy shit! Did he really just say that? He thinks I'll just blow him, like right here? I looked up, seeing that his eyes were closed. I closed mine too. It's not like this is the first time, but I don't get money for doing this. Just get it over with, Sauli, you can do it. I knew that if I refused, he'd get more rougher than he already was. I sighed and opened my mouth, taking Eric's fucking huge dick down my throat. I started moving my tongue, liking the bottom and at some points kissed the head, taking it in again. Eric moaned in pure pleasure, his knees were about to give up at times. He then grabbed my hair and pulled me so my nose touched his skin. My head started spinning wildly. I pulled away and gasped for air. I was about to seriously throw up. I fell onto my hands and knees and searched for the bucket of mine then just let my stomach empty itself into it. I felt so sick, my throat was burning and my stomach was aching slightly. Eric walked to me and put a hand onto my back. I immediately backed away.

"Don't you fucking TOUCH me!" I shouted from the top of my lungs, chocking and still gasping for air. Eric got up and rolled his eyes. I'm glad he didn't force me to do it again, I'd just make his cock smell worse than it already did. And it would've been the smallest of my worries.

Then I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Is everything alright in there? I heard screaming," A voice that I knew way too well, said. I stopped breathing, it felt like my heart had stopped beating. I raised my head to look towards Eric. He was fully clothed and already rushing to the door. One last glance and he opened the door, almost running away. Now he'd probably leave this place for forever. I hope he got his memories here good, gosh... I sat up and leaned against the cold wall, closing my eyes. I was exhausted. Yeah, really exhausted. I felt sick and tired and so not-good it was almost impossible to believe that I actually existed, you know what I mean? Maybe not.

"Sauli?" I couldn't open my eyes, I didn't react to the shocked voice. I stayed still, wanting nothing more than to sleep it all off. Suddenly there was someone, obviously Adam, sitting next to me. He put his hand onto my shoulder and squeezed. 

"What happened? Are you OK?" I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I started crying real hard, harder than I'd ever cried before. I had pretty much gotten used to it, people say that after crying, you feel slightly better. It worked for me. Adam took me into his tight embrace the second he understood the situation. I turned my head so that my face was buried into his broad chest. I was shaking and gasping. Why the fuck did Eric do that? It was so unreal. Who does that?

"Shh, it's gonna be alright," Adam whispered into my ear. Then I realized the current situation: I was in Adam's motherfucking strong arms, on the floor, and he was trying to calm me down. I tried not to scream from pure happiness, and I managed to keep it in my mouth. I kept crying, Adam's shirt was ruined for now. He was moving his hand up and down my back slowly, which made me feel comfortable. It helped me to get a better hold of the situation. I stopped crying, but still kept my face hidden in Adam's chest. It felt so safe. Adam never stopped moving his hand, instead, _he kissed the top of my head_. Yep, Adam Lambert, the man who has a wife and the man that I almost caught during a sex session with his partner, yes, that man kissed my head, which has these holed like _mouth_ on it, too. I froze. The guy had such a loving look on right now, he looked deep into my eyes. He was smiling at me. At that very moment, I couldn't hold it back. I was being stupid, maybe, but my feelings just didn't give up and they took over. You know, people do very dumb things when they are in situations like these. I felt like I was in a movie. It was weird. I ignored the sound in my head saying "don't you fucking do it, boy!" and I leaned in and pressed my lips against Adam's.


	12. What Am I Gonna Do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoosh, here we go.

**Adam's POV.**

 

I heard screaming from a room as I walked down the darkened hallway. What was that? I didn't get what the person was screaming, but it definitely was words. I got closer, interested, and pressed the side of my head onto the door, trying to hear clearly. 

"Don't you fucking touch me!" Is that Sauli? I frowned and I felt how my heart started beating faster. What's going on in there? I decided to knock, maybe I could break their argument before someone dies.

"Is everything alright in there? I heard screaming." I raised my voice so that they could hear me. It was deadly quiet now. No one said a word. It was like in a classroom: a teacher with a three feet long, black beard and a bald head comes in and everyone shuts up, scared to say a word, they know who this is. The atmosphere becomes very tense in the classroom when the teacher sits down and lets his gaze go through every student. The students look like they were facing a ghost. They are scared to even breathe properly. The teacher has a stern look on his face. He opens his mouth and asks the kids to give him the homework, then he starts yelling when someone hasn't done theirs and all that shit, you know this. 

I heard someone making their way to the door. Then it was opened, and a man rushed out, looking like he was literally running for his life. He hid his face with his hands, so I didn't recognize him. I watched confused as he made his way out, and once he was out of sight, I let my feet lead me into the room. The moment I stepped in, I saw a small body leaning against a wall. 

"Sauli?" He had his eyes closed and he didn't move. He was very pale and so small-looking. What the hell had happened? What did that guy do to him? Slowly but surely, I made my way to him and sat down next to him. He was so still. His breathing was somewhat calm, thank God. I put my hand onto his shoulder and squeezed it slightly, wanting to have some reaction from him. That maybe was for support, I didn't even know.

"What happened? Are you OK?" What a stupid thing to ask, Lambert. You clearly see that he has something on his heart, hell. I mentally slapped myself. I closed my eyes, wanting to come up with some comforting speech. But I didn't get much time to think; Sauli started crying. At first it was just slight sobs, but then he started making these heartbreaking sounds and I felt him shake. I immediately wrapped my arms around him, making sure we were both still comfortable. The little Finn in my arms turned his head so that he was facing my chest. My shirt was getting wet by Sauli's warm tears. He was gasping for air, and I started to try to calm him down.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright." It was like trying to stop a baby from crying. I felt the same, even though I'd never experienced that. I moved my hand up and down his back rhythmically, never stopping it. And like a miracle, Sauli stopped crying. I'm pretty sure he had nothing left, and he probably was exhausted as fuck. He stayed still though. Kept his face in my chest. It was very adorable. Not thinking at all (yeah, I don't always think before I do, you should know that by now!), I closed my eyes and kissed the top of Sauli's head. His curly hair was so soft, I had to smile at that. 

Sauli pulled back a little so that he could see my face. Our eyes met. His gorgeous, blue eyes were red from all the crying and his mouth was slightly open. He looked kinda confused. I just kept on smiling, and it was a real, genuine smile. In a couple of seconds, the male was casually leaning forward, towards my face. He kept his eyes on mine, not breaking the eye contact. Two seconds and our lips met. I widened my eyes as Sauli closed his and melted into the kiss. I was thinking about pulling away, but something inside my head clicked, and I sort of couldn't end it. I was shocked, and I had plenty of reasons. Firstly, I had _never_ kissed a guy before. Weird, huh? Secondly, this was Sauli that I was kissing, and thirdly, I fucking _liked_ it. It was like a slap in the face, it was so cool, yet so weird. I decided to kill the voice inside my head and started moving my lips softly against Sauli's. It was like sparkles were running up and down my body and between our lips. I was in awe. Sauli moved his hand to rest on my shoulder, and I naturally put mine onto his waist. The Finn smiled into the kiss. I considered it as a positive thing. And it sure as hell was that. 

Sauli slowly started pulling back. Our lips separated, making a loud 'pop' sound. I was out of breath, just a little. I felt strange. I actually _enjoyed_ the kissing. It was kinda scary, like I said, I'd never kissed a guy before. I was staring at Sauli, not knowing what to say. I felt my cheeks heat up eventually. Sauli had a questioning expression on his face, like if he was waiting me to say something. Sadly, I had no words. 

"How do you feel?" He then asked. I decided to answer with pure honesty.

"Good," I said, letting the smile light up my face. Sauli sighed in relief, licking his lips.

"Me too." I was happy that he was better already. I still didn't know what had happened in the room before, but I sensed that this was not the right time to ask. Sauli smiled widely at me, but then his face turned serious.

"I _need_ to tell you this, otherwise this would be haunting me in my dreams. I might regret it later though... I really like you, Adam," He said, looking straight into my eyes. At first, I didn't quite understand _what_ he had just said. Then it just sunk in like a ton of rocks. At that moment, I didn't know what my feelings for him even were. I found myself biting my lip nervously. Then I heard myself speaking. 

"I like you too, kinda... Ah, I don't know! It's so confusing right now, so strange..." Sauli put his hand onto my shoulder again.

"Calm down, it's alright." I shook my head and turned away, trying to collect my thoughts real quick. _This is fucking confusing,_ I thought. I _did_ like him. For _real_. Whataya think I should do in a situation like this? I have a wife, after all. I didn't think that I'd be interested in guys, ever. What am I gonna do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek what this is, you tell me! *puppy eyes* Kisses, leave a comment, love ya!


	13. Not Him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me way too long to write this chapter! I've had too much going on, a new story and all this stuff, so sorry for the delay. But here this is now, short but true, enjoy!

**Sauli's POV.**

 

"Gotcha!" I heard a whisper right next to my ear. I jumped from surprise and felt my whole body shiver. An angelic laugh was heard.

"You scare so easily!" Adam giggled as I was panting and trying to catch my breath.

I huffed, "Whoosh!" He shook his head keeping that goofy smile on his face. Rolling my eyes, I looked at his hair. The emo thing was cute, but I still thought that it's not for his age anymore. He seemed to like it, and he sure as hell didn't wanna hear my opinion. 

We hadn't talked about the kissing scene, and we had acted like we didn't remember it at all. That had been going on for a couple of days. But we had still talked. It wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be, thank God. I wasn't going to push him, I wanted to let him feel like he had all the time in the world to go through his feelings and such. If he really had feelings for me, I mean. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he just had been confused, I don't know. I had felt like I was _making_ Adam to cheat on his wife, but I didn't really know if it really was even cheating. Maybe it was just a comforting kiss, maybe.

I had thought about the Eric thing that happened. I was so thankful to Adam. If he hadn't been there, I don't know what would have happened. Now I only knew that Eric's far away, I didn't have to see him anymore. That made me ridiculously happy. For sure I'll never forget it, but it's done now, over and never been seen again.

"So, I wondered if you'd like to eat with me... You can bring the food into my room and we can talk. There's one thing I'd like to know, if you aren't too uncomfortable to answer questions about it," Adam suggested. I really wanted to talk, too, to be honest. I didn't have a topic, but I liked talking with him. He's so open about things. And he doesn't judge. That is just amazing, I admire people like that. I haven't met too many kind-hearted human beings in my life, so it's really nice to know at least one.

"Sure. I'll be there in a moment," I answered him. 

His face lit up like a candle. "Great! See you in a minute!" I love it when he does that high-pitched sound when he gets excited or is happy. That's beyond adorable. I flashed a bright smile at him, then turned around and headed towards the main kitchen where the lovely Pete the Cook worked his magic. He was the best, seriously. Even though he liked to stay in his own world, I still liked him. He was an awesome cook.

Entering the big kitchen, I automatically cheered, "Hello, Pete!" He turned away from the oven and as he saw me, he nodded.

"Hey, Sowli. I have your food ready already, I was sure you'd come soon." I spotted _two_ plates full of food on a brown tray. I raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know I was gonna-"

"I just guessed," He chuckled, winking at me. I had to let out a quiet laugh, wow. 

"Thank you, I appreciate it, anyways." Pete just nodded. He took two glasses out of the cabinet and filled them with cold water. 

"Here you go, enjoy the food, _lovebirds_." My eyes widened.

"You're ridiculous, Pete," Was all I said before I walked out the door with the tray in my hands. I could hear the badass cook laughing his ass off in the kitchen behind me.

"He is _insane_ ," I mumbled, shaking my head.

***

I barely had touched the door of Adam's room when it already was opened by the man himself. Hah, who would've guessed.

"Mm, that looks good," He stated while licking his lips. _You look good._

"I bet it is," I said as I entered the room. I placed the tray onto the table which was now in the middle of the big room. The black tablecloth was a perfect match with the white chairs. I placed the plates and glasses onto the stand. Adam sat down and started studying the plate. One fried egg, a handful of green salad, rice and a piece of bread. Yep, this really looked great.

"Bon appétit, Adam," I smiled and picked up the cutlery. We started eating with no conversation being started. It was peaceful. From time to time I glanced over at Adam. The way he even chewed, damn it was sexy. Not many people can make even the slightest thing look hot and maybe even _erotic._  

Adam put his fork and knife down, raising his head to look at me.

"So, I wanted to talk. About what happened with that guy," He started. I immediately let out a sigh.

"Yeah, go ahead." 

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to..."

"I know you wanna know. It's alright. Ask away," I answered. Maybe it'd be good to talk. 

Adam seemed to hesitate. He drank his water and wiped the corner of his mouth with a napkin. 

"So, what did he do to you, actually? I didn't quite... catch it," He spoke. He was everything but confident.

"We just talked and got into an argument... He didn't hurt me," I mumbled. Do you seriously think that I'd tell Adam about the forced blow job? So not gonna happen. It's just too much. 

"I... Why were you arguing with him without, ya know..." He was staring right into my eyes. I let my gaze drop back down. I was interested in the almost empty plate of mine, yes. I heard Adam sigh. Oh gosh, he didn't believe me.

"What's his name?"

"Eric." Silence. An awkward, oppressive silence. I didn't dare to tear my eyes away from the little mountain of salad that I still had on the plate. I didn't know Adam's thoughts. I wouldn't guess them. I wish I could. If it was that easy, I'd probably be long gone, out of this place. Who knows, I don't.

I heard how Adam slowly rose from his chair and kneeled beside mine. He took my hand in his and that was when my eyes met his. The famous, beautiful eyes, like I've said. And his look... I don't even know. His eyes looked worried.

"He used you, didn't he?" Adam whipered. Well whataya think? It was kinda easy to guess from the very beginning. It wasn't even my room where that... thing happened. What the fuck do you think I'd do there, without clothes?

I didn't answer. I didn't nod, didn't shake my head. If you remain quiet, isn't it a proper answer already? That's what I've been told. And I like to use it, a lot. It's easy. And very powerful. 

I stared into Adam's eyes deeply. "It's happened before..." Adam immediately let out a gasp. 

"Has that bastard done that more than once? And he was my worker!" I shook my head violently.

"No, not _him_!" I stated. Adam's expression was priceless. If the situation hadn't been this serious, I would've laughed my damn ass off. But not now. 

"Sauli... Do you wanna talk about it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be up this week, I promise! And it's gonna be full of talking... Just talking... Maybe. I love reading comments by the way, so I'd love to get them. Thankies!


	14. You Would Blame it on Me, Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, chapter number 14!

**Adam's POV.**

 

_"Sauli... Do you wanna talk about it?"_

The young Finn shrugged. He didn't say a word though. Somehow I sensed that he needed to talk to someone. Really fucking badly.

"Have you told about that to anyone? Any of your friends or such?" I asked. He shook his head as a no. I frowned, no? He hasn't talked to anyone about it? My lord...

"Maybe I would have, if I had any friends." He spoke quietly. I was obviously bringing the memories back. 

"I know you want to tell something about it. It's hard to carry a secret like that with you," I commented. And to my surprise, Sauli nodded. I smiled up at him, sitting down completely. He started talking:

"I told you about my jobs and shit... Well that wasn't the actual truth. When I was nine, my parents sent me to New York. But there was no family for me. I lived in the streets for three years. It was hard, I had to steal my food, I had to avoid people... I thought I was gonna rot in there. It was scary as hell. But somehow I did it. I didn't get in any kinds of trouble. That is very hard to believe, but if someone had found out, I'd not be sitting here right now, you know..." He took in a breath. I was still holding onto his hand, for support or something. 

"When I was twelve, I found this bakery, yes. That part was very true. I worked for the people in there for three years like I said. I lived with them and ate with them, that was my reward. But then I was thrown out because Tom - the boss - thought that I had stolen something from them... And I hadn't. It bugged me for a while, but then I found another way to earn money." He looked away. I raised my eyebrows, waiting patiently.

"I... I started selling myself." My eyes widened and a gasp was heard. Oh my god...

"I needed money. And I got it. Yes, I was only fifteen, but I thought it was great. I did that for about two years. Some illegal shit, but I didn't give a fuck, I had done worse things. And I actually fell in love." A small smile formed onto his face for a second.

"I didn't wanna tell about it to you back at the place because I knew that you'd start asking questions about it," He sighed. Aww, poor thing. 

"He was this twenty-three years old guy named Robert. It was so much fun having him around, I felt safe with him. I think I kind of... needed some support. I had gone through very hard times, and so had Robert. He had promised to protect me from everything and everyone. He was just amazing, and I thought that it'd last forever." I nodded, I wanted him to see that I was listening and understood what he said. It seemingly wasn't the easiest road.

"You really loved him," I stated. He showed me a smile. Yes.

"I was seventeen when I met him. He was one of my customers. And he was my last customer. I decided to quit the 'job', I had enough money to live. Robert wanted me to live with him, and of course I moved in, I didn't have a home, I had lived in hotels around the city. My life after that was pretty much perfect, at least for me. I truly loved him. And I think I was blind because of that. A stupid child, and nothin' has changed, to be honest. Remember when I told you about the guy who stole my money?" I nodded. "It was him. One night he just came back home from his work, he was very angry. I tried to make his stress go away, but he just snapped at me and yelled in my face. He said, "You're just a piece of shit to me! Such a stupid little brat, you are so fuckin' blind!" Then he hit me. He hit my face really hard, it left a big-ass bruise. I remember yelling out in pain. He's one very strong guy, you know... Then he just... shoved me onto the floor and he... I don't remember so much. It lasted for five minutes. He kept shoving his fist into my face and did these terrible things, you know... When he was done, he took my money and walked away." The last sentence came out weakly. I didn't know how I felt. The love of your life doesn't love you and actually rapes you, uses violence and then walks away with your cash. 

I saw how tears started slowly streaming down Sauli's slightly red cheeks. He started wiping them off with the back of his hand, obviously ashamed. I couldn't believe that he had opened up at me, that he actually did trust me for that matter. I was glad he did though.

Sauli slowly slid down from his chair and landed on the wooden floor. He stared at nothing. He was shaking, just a little, and his breathing was heavy. I didn't let go of his hand.

"Come here." I nudged his hand and pulled him to sit onto my lap. I automatically wrapped my arms around his shaking torso and he buried his face into my chest, just like a couple days ago. I let my chin rest on the top of his head, in his hair. I smelled the scent of roses. I allowed myself to smile a little. I felt how his warm tears dropped onto my shirt. I didn't give a flying fuck. All I wanted to do was to make him feel comfortable and cared. He deserved that.

Slowly and steady, I started swaying our bodies from left to right, right to left. I shut my eyes and rubbed the younger boy's back gently.

 

" _Soaked to the bone_ ," I started singing. Sauli let out a quiet sigh. I fought the urge to chuckle.

" _Sink like a stone. Walk home alone. It's not the first time, it's not the worst crime, your soul will be ok._ " I touched the man's hair with my lips.

" _When you've had enough searching for love, and you miss the touch of someone new,_ " I sang, prolonging the last word the smallest bit. I had started working on this song a few days ago, and this was all I had for now. I thought it was a pretty song. It was honest and sensitive, it meant pretty much to me. Talking about my personal experiences, you know... It was beautiful, I gotta say.

Sauli had stopped crying. He still had his face resting against my broad chest, but he was not shaking anymore, it was a good sign. I pulled back a little, wanting to see his face.

I made an eye contact with him right away. His pretty, ocean-blue eyes were strongly red and I could see the tracks of his tears going down his cheekbones and his neck. I felt something in my chest. Yes, inside of it. It wasn't anything painful, it just felt... weird. Like there were hundreds of butterflies flying around. My smile grew wider every second, and I had no idea why. Weird, very weird and strange feeling. My heart was beating faster than normally, that's for sure. Sauli smiled back up at me.

Then he said, "Thanks, Adam." I smiled proudly, nodding at the blonde. I took a quick look at his swollen, dry, pink lips. That was it. Something came over me, snapped inside of me, I don't even know. My right hand moved to rest on the back of Sauli's neck, and the other one took a hold of his arm. It wasn't a tight grip, I wanted to be very gentle. I leaned down and slowly pressed my lips against his. I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I'm one of those "let's just fuckin' go for it" type of men. I trust my heart. And to be honest, it was amazing to feel Sauli's lips again. You can forget about everything else for a while, it's just good.

I started moving my lips against his smoothly, my eyes were closed. Sauli didn't seem to hesitate. Thank lord, otherwise I would've gotten into bigger trouble.

After a little battle, I shoved my tongue into Sauli's mouth and I started going through his tooth rows. He let out a loud moan. My head was a mess. One side screamed at me "NO FUCKING WAY LAMBERT", the other one told me to go for it. It would be very embarrassing to stop and be like "hey sorry, but no" when you're the one who started. I mentally slapped myself. My hands pulled Sauli down to lie on his back and I straddled his waist. I didn't dare to break the kiss. Sauli did.

He stopped me as I continued leaning forward. He looked me in the eyes with a questioning look, saying, "Adam, do you know what you are actually doing?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Of course I do," I answered, smiling down at him. He didn't return it. He seemed unsure. Then it sunk in.

"Oh shit... Of course you don't want to... The ra-"

"No! It's not that. You have a wife, Adam. A wife," He reminded me. He had a warning look on his face. I shook my head.

"It doesn't matter... I... I want you." Now that is some strange shit, Adam. What the fuck? You, the known straight male businessman... I couldn't believe my own ears. Had I just said that? Sauli frowned. He still wasn't sure about this. I rolled my eyes.

"Adam, I want you to think straight," He stated.

I huffed, "I am thinking straight." He studied my face. I could almost feel his eyes going through my features. Then his eyes met mine again.

"Please?" I whispered, kissing his chin. This wasn't really something that I was planning on doing, but my body had taken over me in some sick way. I like strange things, I like trying all kinds of new things, so I had shut down the part of me that kept reminding me about Ashley.

"Adam!" I heard Sauli shout. My brow furrowed in confusion as I looked down at the boy. He had a scared look on his face.

"You would only blame the cheating on me," He hissed. His voice was different. It was much darker and angrier. And lower. He pushed me off of himself and stood up. I landed on the floor with a quiet 'thump'. 

Sauli glanced at me, saying, "I don't want you to risk your marriage. I know what's it like to be cheated on. And believe me: it does not feel good. You really should think shit through before you do anything stupid, _boss_." With that, he was gone. I stared at the door with my eyes wide. Adam, _what the fuck did you do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst: I love reading your comments, guys!


	15. Be Honest with Me

**Sauli's POV.**

 

I was sitting on my small bed, drawing circles onto the black blanket with my fingers. I didn't know how long I had just sat there, probably a couple of hours. It was already twelve o'clock at night, so I guess it makes sense. The day had been very odd. I had opened up about my past to Adam, then I ended up leaving his room because he was ready to cheat on his wife with me. Yes, not going to happen. I cared for him and that's why I didn't want him to do anything stupid. He deserved his wife, they looked like a perfect match. I wasn't the one to break that love. 

I felt like he would blame it on me if Ashley ever found out. I didn't know why, but something in me just told me so. He is a great person, but being realistic, he would and he could blame the shit on me, it'd be so easy. And Ashley would believe him, I'm sure. I did feel guilty for even kissing him in the first place. If I hadn't done that, Adam wouldn't ever feel anything more than just a friendly love. It sucks, but it's true. And how can I know how he feels, anyway? He is very hard to read.

With a little huff, I got up from my bed and took off my clothes, kicking them lazily away from the sight, under the bed. The sun had already been replaced with the moon, so I quickly pulled the curtains to cover up the window. Just now I noticed how cold the floor under my bare feet actually was. It felt like I was standing on ice. I'm not even kidding. I tip-toed back to my bunk and fell down onto the mattress letting my back hit the cool sheets. As I pulled the covers all the way up to my chin, I couldn't help but sigh at the comforting feeling. Sleeping was and is one of my favorite things to do. You can just slip outta the real world for a few hours, it's great. The sad thing is, I had only like five hours left before I'd have to wake my ass up again. 

I closed my eyes after I had turned off the lamp which was placed onto the bedside table. All I could see was black. I breathed in the scent of the sheets and quickly fell into a somewhat peaceful sleep.

***

"EVERY SON OF A BITCH WAKE THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!" I heard a voice coming from behind my door. I groaned loudly and opened my eyes. Yep, I didn't get enough sleep, I sensed it already. I rubbed my eyes gently with the back of my hand and glared at the clock. It was five o'clock in the morning. I stuck my tongue out and re-closed my blue eyes. Then there was a loud knock on the door.

"Sowwwlieee-"

"I'm fuckin' awake! Jeez!" I shouted. The voice clearly was Max's. I was quickly up putting on my regular clothes and making my bed as fast as I possibly could. I opened the window and let the fresh air come in. 

"Sowlie, I have a job for you!" I heard Max yell. A sigh. Well, I get paid for this. I turned away from the window and walked to my door, opening it as slowly as possible. I wasn't looking forward to this day, not really. Adam hopefully had forgotten about it already or something, at least I'd expect him to be like nothing ever happened. That was my wish, I really didn't wanna face any awkward situations today. 

"Sowlie!" Max exclaimed. He was standing in front of me now. I looked up at him with questioning eyes. His eyes were almost pleading. I nodded, "What?"

The man widened his eyes and pouted his lips, saying, "Would you clean the boss' room today? It's kind of like um, your turn, you know..." I raised my eyebrows. Yeah, I was going to have to clean Adam's room? Great, what did I just say? 

"I think I don't have much of a choice," I stated. Max's expression was priceless. His face lit up like a disco ball and I could almost hear him screaming inside of his head.

"Is he awake yet?" I asked him. Max shook his head.

"I don't know. He told me to wake you guys up, but maybe he himself went back to sleep. Go and check it out, I'm not entering that room again." I let a small smirk form as I walked past Max and headed towards Adam's room. Yesterday the room looked pretty good, so there shouldn't be too much things to clean up. 

When I reached the door which lead to Lambert's room, I knocked on the door and crossed my arms. Whatever waited for me behind it, I had no choice but to face it.

I had stood there patiently waiting for thirty seconds until the door opened quietly. I could see Adam standing there, the light in the hallway gave me a great opportunity to realize that he was wearing some lazy sweatpants and a black shirt. I liked the way he dressed, he looked good in everything. And then there's me, who didn't really have anything else to wear. I felt so fucking poor because of that. Maybe it was right though, in fact I didn't have money at all. But wearing the same clothes every day was disgusting as hell, I gotta say. 

"Morning, Sauli," The taller man greeted me with a hard expression. I could tell that he hadn't forgotten. _Crap._

"Mornin'. I was sent here to clean up your room, they say it's my turn or some shit like that," I informed him, just in case he was wondering why the hell I was standing there at five AM. Adam's brow furrowed.

"Um, Max got through my room yesterday. It's clean." My eyes widened immediately. I could hear a familiar laugh coming from another room. _That son of a fuck..._

"Oh..." I didn't have anything to say. What the fuck, Max? Adam shook his head rolling his eyes.

"Come in," He said, stepping out of the way so that I could step in. I did not know why I was doing this, but something just told me to not run away like a scarycat. I would regret it later, anyway. And I would regret this choice too. Max, you're so fucked. Adam closed the door and turned to look at me in the eye. His grey eyes were apologetic and the corners of his lips had turned downwards. I frowned at his expression. 

"Look, Sauli... I, I'm sorry for what I did yesterday, I don't know what came over me." Feelings. _Feelings_ , Adam. "I should have thought it through before actually doing, I was kind of stupid." _You were fucking stupid motherfucker. But I love that, unfortunately._ "Could you forgive me and... maybe forget about that?" He asked. I felt my jaw hit the floor and my expression changed completely. _Right_ , Adam.

"Oh, so now you are sorry? You seriously forgot about Ashley, didn't you? I fucking saw the hunger in your eyes, it was pretty damn scary, you know... Think about how Ashley might feel if she found out about that. She wouldn't approve. You are going to hurt her so fucking bad in the future if you don't know how you feel. I am not the one you should apologize to. You can't live a life like that! There's a bunch of guys out there, and if you are even a slightest bit interested in that gender, you are going to hurt somebody. And you know that so damn well!" I wasn't sure what my point was at the moment, it's just how I felt. Adam's wife didn't deserve to live in a lie. He should tell her before it's too late and someone gets hurt more than they should.

Adam bit his lip nervously, not knowing what to say to that. So I decided to continue, what would I lose?

"If you have the heart to cheat on your wife... Then do it. But I'm not going to be witnessing it. I know how it feels like. It's fucking heartbreaking thing, it feels awful. I don't wanna be causing that feeling to anyone else," I coughed out. I remembered it too well.

"If I were you, I'd think this shit through very carefully. Think about what you want, what you have and what you would lose. Adam, that's my advice." Adam was staring at me. I didn't know what was going through his head, what was he thinking... I was pretty sure I had proven my point.

When I turned my head to the side, I felt how a strong pair of arms were placed onto my shoulders. I didn't look at the man, I felt very dumb for giving any advice to a man who was like twelve years older than me. Really, Sauli?

I felt the arms pulling me against the bigger body. The long arms wrapped around my torso and I felt his head rest on top of my head, just like yesterday. I didn't move at all, I didn't dare to. I was actually surprised that he wanted to hug me. This was what I had thought: I was a little kid in his eyes who needed an adult to protect and be there for him. He didn't take me seriously. 

I pulled away from his body, gasping. 

"What the fuck, Adam? I'm not in a need for a hug, I want you to tell me how you feel! And I want you to be honest with me." I noticed how a little smile formed on his face as he looked deeply into my eyes. It felt like he was staring right into my soul. I was confused as fuck.

Adam took a deep breath in, then letting it out: "Sauli, _I have fucking fallen for you_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what you all are thinking... "What the fucking fuck, girl?"


	16. What's Your Problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me, once again, with some very simple and maybe a little too cheesy chapter for you to read, eh. You have the permission to diss me, I can take it. Now read and tell me what you think.

**Adam's POV.**

 

I was staring Sauli right in the eye. I had just said that. I hadn't really wrapped my mind around that thought earlier, so it was a small shock for me, too. I had feelings towards Sauli... Romantic feelings... Like what the hell, Adam? How and when and why? I didn't know. But what I did know was that my feelings were fucking true. Even I had troubles believing it.

Thinking about what he had said about the cheating thing and such, well, it didn't work, did it? My feelings for him were growing stronger and stronger, I couldn't help it and I didn't know what made me feel that way about the boy. It was so odd, like a dream. Not a nightmare, more like one of the greatest dreams ever. But this one was actually happening for real. It had the opportunity to affect me, my life and everything around it. It was creepy. 

Sauli just stared at me with his mouth open and his beautiful, big eyes wide. His arms were hanging on his sides and his body was very still. It looked like the time had stopped around me. I could still hear the birds whistling in the trees and some folks talking in the hallway. But Sauli had completely shut down. He looked like a robot, standing there in front of me with that expression on his face. I was slightly scared to hear his response to that, if he was going to say anything at all in the first place.

But then he blinked. "Is this some kind of sick joke, Adam? If so, it ain't funny," He breathed out. He didn't tear his eyes from mine, he obviously tried to find some sign in them, like a sign of honesty or something. I stared back at him with a serious face, shaking my head the smallest bit. The boy brought his hand onto his lips and his face fell.

"Oh my god..." He whispered. He broke the eye contact between us and looked down towards the floor. I could tell he wasn't expecting that. Neither was I, I have to say again.

I heard Sauli let out a fake laugh. 

"This can't be fucking true," He stated, turning around quickly, letting out another breath. I didn't get it - why was he so shocked?

"I thought it was kinda... obvious," I commented, unsure. Sauli shrugged his shoulders. Then he turned back around to face me. He didn't look into my eyes, he was more like studying my face. 

"Anything but obvious... At least for me..." He paused.  "Maybe I was just so stupid and blind once again," He mumbled. I raised my eyebrows. He has said that too many times already. And it sounds so dumb. I took a step forward and touched his wrist with my hand. 

"You are not stupid, Sauli. You gotta learn that. I just felt like I needed to tell you this, honesty, right?" I said. I met his eyes again. Those big, ocean-blue eyes made me go weak from my feet. I felt like I was standing in jelly. Right now those eyes were confused and full of questions. He had a frown on his face, his lips were pouting slightly and his cheeks were almost pale. 

Sauli sighed, saying, "You are married..." I automatically rolled my eyes at him. Maybe he's a little bit stupid, but I have to admit, I love that.

"I can't be like I didn't have any feelings towards you, and you know that," I answered him with a nod. I hadn't faced a situation like this before, so I had no idea how to behave. And my question was, how did Sauli feel about me?

I watched as the blonde-headed boy ran his fingers through his hair. He was biting his lip (which by the way is freaking adorable little habit of his), like he was trying to figure something out very impatiently. I was still holding onto his wrist, not tightly, I just wanted to touch him. It was weird how all the emotions attacked me at once like a pack of bees. And this had happened so quickly. Sauli had done something for me to fall for him in less than a week. Think about it, that isn't even possible. Who really falls in love with someone that quickly? Adam Mitchel Lambert, he did just now. It's the first time though. I knew my feelings better than anyone, I had learned to trust them.

I started to feel awkward. Sauli wasn't looking at me, I was staring at the top of his head and at the same time I was holding his wrist. I let go, making a quiet sound.

"So?" 

Sauli looked up. "What? What am I supposed to say? This crap shouldn't be happening right now!" I gasped. What crap?

"What the fuck do you mean by that? I'm being honest with you for Pete's sake! I just said I love you. Do you understand me? L. O. V. E. Love, huh?" I felt something big in my throat, it was making it impossible to speak. 

The boy closed his eyes and placed his hands behind his back. 

"I don't wanna hear... Please, Adam, don't make this so goddamn difficult-"

"I am making this difficult? I don't understand shit, Sauli! What the hell's your problem? Why do you care about Ashley so fucking much?" I cried out. I was so teary-eyed already, it's ridiculous. 

"I care about _you_ ," He quietly mumbled with his face down again. I sighed, kneeling down in front of him. 

"Sauli... You don't have to worry about me, you know. I can make my choices, I'm a grown guy, after all." I understood how selfish this might sound, but it was way too late to back off. With the smallest smile, I took his hand again, staring deep into his eyes. I fought the urge to speak. I would ruin this shit if I started saying random crap again. 

It didn't take long for Sauli to give in. He fell basically straight into my arms. I could hear how he breathed in my scent. For some reason, I was the one secretly crying. It was so silent Sauli didn't notice, thank fuck. The boy buried his face into my neck and straddled my hips. That's right. I pulled away, just wanting to see his face when I spoke to him.

"So, are we cool?" I had no idea how I had done this. Maybe I just had a secret power in me, don't know. Sauli nodded.

"We're cool." I smiled again, poking his nose slightly with mine. 

"And honestly... I love you too. Very, very much." That made my heart melt into a giant pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What am I even doing?


	17. So We're Basically Trapped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally.

**Sauli's POV.**

 

"Can you just tell me what you want?" I asked David. He was on his knees, in front of me, literally kissing my feet. He had just come to me like that, I knew he was up to something. David tapped my leg and looked up to meet my gaze. He was pouting his lips and widening his eyes, trying to look like a fucking puppy. Good try, but doesn't work out. I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for his answer. One final kiss was left, then he sat down onto the floor, never leaving my eyes.

"Well... I understood that you and Lambert are pretty... um, you get along way better than him and I," he started. I rolled my eyes at him. "So... do you wanna do me a favor?" His voice was pleading, and his expression was so stupid, it was almost impossible to keep a straight face.

"Depends... What's on your mind?" I could see where this was going. David's face lit up just a little.

"I kinda think that you and Lambert get along very, _VERY_ well, am I right?" I shrugged, humming something. He nodded knowingly. "Good! So, you're pretty much the only one who can talk with the so called 'sweet' side of him..." he continued with a weird grin forming on his face. "So, _canyoupleaseaskhimtogivemeashortvacationplease?_ " I leaned my head to the side, frowning.

"What?" David let out a frustrated gasp. 

"Could you ask him to give me a short, let's say a week long vacation? I have some shit to do in the city," he said, slowing down. I laughed.

"And why don't _you_ ask him? It's not like I'm the one speaking to the boss for other workers," I said. David looked like he was about to attack me.

"I'll pay! Please, Sowlie! It's not a big thing! He wouldn't listen to me. How much do you want?" He was getting anxious. 

I thought about it. He's give me money for just asking Adam? This guy is _insane._

"Alright. Give me twenty and I'll ask him. But I'm not going to make him give you your shitty free week, so I can't promise you'll get one, OK?" David's face lit up like a campfire. He jumped up from the floor and gave me a quick hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou," he exclaimed and brought his hand to his back pocket, pulling out the cash. He shoved them into my hand and levitated away with a goofy grin on his face. This guy is fucking crazy. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of things he had to do out in the city. And why just him? Max is his brother, but seemingly wasn't planning on leaving this house. 

With one final shrug, I started heading towards Adam's office. It was three o'clock in the afternoon. I hadn't gotten a chance to talk with Adam after our little confessions yesterday. I still got chills when it crossed my mind. Adam loved me. The thing that made it even weirder was the fact that I loved him back. And I had known him for over a week. What the, why the, and how the fuck? I don't even know. But let me tell you: it's fucking amazing. 

When I came across the door to Adam's office, I knocked. It didn't take long for Adam to shout a simple 'yes'. I opened the door and peeked from behind it.

"Can I come in?" I didn't want to be stupid and just storm in like "bitches I'm fabulous and I can do whatever the fuck I wanna do". Adam raised his look from some papers and as he saw me, his face turned into a smile. He nodded towards me. I stepped into the room and closed the door behind my back. As I looked around, I noticed hot the big window was open wide, the curtains weren't even covering it. The sunshine made a big circle on the floor right in the middle of the room. I could hear the small wind wave the trees slightly. This was very atmospheric. I walked through the room and sat down onto the chair which was placed in front of Adam's desk. He shot a questioning look towards me.

"Hello, gorgeous," was the first thing he said. I smiled and nodded at him. "Hi," I whispered back at him.

"Are you working on something?" I asked him as I leaned forward to see the papers he had in front of him. 

"Some song lyrics. I have nothing else to do right now, no paperwork, nothing. I decided to work on this one song. What's up?" He sounded oddly rested, completely different than the day I had first come here. His voice was clean and there was no sign of tiredness anywhere. I was glad.

"Nah, I just wanted to see you," I answered. _And ask you to give David a break because he's such a pussy_. I'll ask later, it doesn't matter.

"Hah, it's great to see _you_ ," he stated. "Come here." I rose from the chair and I was pulled onto Adam's lap in a second. I looked over my shoulder to see him grin back at me. He hugged me from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder. 

"Which song are you working on?" I asked him. He nuzzled my neck, leaving a kiss on it before looking back down at the paper.

"The same song I sang to you. I don't know what I'm gonna do with this shit, nothing sounds right," he sighed. I got an idea.

"We should do something. Maybe a walk would give you ideas?" I suggested. The place was in the middle of nowhere, so you could walk miles without being interrupted by cars and other people. That's what I liked about this.

Adam beamed at me. "Sounds good."

***

"And to the left," Adam said, pointing towards the meadow which was our destination today. I nodded. The meadow was so green and beautiful, it could easily be from a movie or a series or something. The grass wasn't too long, I guess some people from our place cut it pretty often. You could smell the flowers and the grass. This was like a heaven on earth. Adam took my hand in his and started walking forward. I could tell he didn't have any particular idea of where we were going. I felt like spreading my arms wide and running around the area. The fresh air was kissing my insides lovingly, making me shiver. I heard Adam giggle next to me. I rolled my eyes at him and shut them. The feeling was almost epic, if I can say. I couldn't smell cars, oil, people... Just clean nature. Fucking amazing.

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by Adam. In three seconds I found myself lying on the ground with him on top of me. He was now laughing his ass off, looking down at me. I must have looked very dumb. Alright, then.

"You're so funny," I said while sticking my tongue out. Instead of saying a word, he took the tip of my tongue between his teeth. He didn't bite, he just held it there for a second. Then he leaned down and pecked my lips with his soft, freckled ones. I smiled into the kiss. This reminded me of all the movie scenes in the fucking world. Maybe I lived in a movie, I don't know.

Adam giggled once. "I'm gonna get used to kissing you." I furrowed my brow.

"You better." He pouted his lips and brushed them across my jawline, licking some parts of my face. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being touched. I threw my head back when Adam moved down my neck. He wasn't sucking, he was like a cat, licking the whole area very carefully, not leaving anything untouched. Meanwhile, I was drawing random circles onto his arms and back. He was wearing a simple, grey t-shirt and white jeans (was he hot? Take a guess... Yeah, you're right). 

"Adam," I mused when I didn't feel his lips on my skin anymore.

"Hm?" I might as well ask him now before I forget about the thing. David would be so mad. Like it matters, but anyway, twenty dollars.

"David wanted me to ask you if he could leave the house for a week, he said he has some important shit to do in the city," I went straight to the point. The black-haired man frowned down at me.

"Why didn't he ask me himself?" I shrugged.

"I dunno. Talk to him. I don't quite get why he needs a permission when most of the other workers got to go without any conversations," I said, looking up. 

"Yeah... He doesn't have a family out there, not that I know of anyway... So he is basically living under my rules and shit. He hasn't talked about this before."

"Is it even legal to keep people locked in here?" I asked him. He made a sound.

"I don't keep them _locked_. They aren't animals. They are my workers." I have to admit, I didn't get his point. He keeps people _trapped_ in this giant house, they work for him and they get to visit their families once a year? What the actual fuck? This hadn't come to my mind earlier, odd enough.

I kept silent. I knew that this wasn't something I could argue about, he was still the boss in here. But it still made me wonder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my love and passion and everything in the middle.


	18. The Right Choice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see! The 18th chapter is finally here. My school has started again, so that is the biggest reason why I haven't updated anything. The chapter is very short, but damn, took way too long to get it the way I wanted.

**Adam's POV.**

 

It's Sunday. Which means it's the end of the week. And Ashley was going to come home eventually, probably on Monday or the day after it. I wasn't mentally ready for it. A part of me was missing her smile and comforting presence, but it was now more complicated. What would I say to her? Would she notice that everything is not quite right? Could I be able to treat her the way I had before? I was going to hurt her. I knew she loved me from the bottom of her heart all the way to the top, and I loved her too. But now there was another heart that I wanted. Someone was going to get their heart broken. Shattered. By me. I wasn't sure how Sauli felt about this. He seemed to be very careful. Would he want to tell Ashley right away? The questions made my head spin. I was scared.

 

"Mr Lambert?" I heard someone say. I mumbled something and heard how the door of my room slowly opened. I had been sitting on the edge of my bed for a few hours now, trying to come up with some clever shit for the day and so on. But my head hadn't cleared itself. I needed to talk to Sauli. He was smart enough, I knew he would be able to come up with something clever. I hoped so.

"Mr-"

"-Yes, I'm here. What is it?" I locked my eyes on the person standing next to my door.

"Do you have any idea of where that... Nick is? He has some shit to do in the kitchen, but he hasn't showed up." I didn't have a clue.

"I don't know. Maybe he doesn't know, either. He came here like, yesterday?" I answered. Max, I remembered his name to be, nodded and turned around, opening the door again.

"Wait." The male looked at me over his shoulder with a questioning expression on his face.

"Could you find Sauli and tell him to come here as soon as possible? I need to speak with him," I asked, not looking at Max anymore. 

"Of course," he mumbled and closed the door after stepping out of the room. 

I hadn't seen Sauli since yesterday. I had been working the whole night, but still managed to get about seven hours of sleep. Three cups of coffee in the morning and I was good to go. Or, maybe I wasn't _good_ to go, but I didn't have too much choices at that point, so there.

I already missed seeing Sauli's face. Call me cheesy, but I felt like the teenage Adam again. It was worse than this back then though. It was awkward. Seventeen, getting drunk at parties on Saturdays, losing your virginity to some random chick you met the same night... Does this shit sound too familiar? When I look back, I'm seriously embarrassed by myself. Who wouldn't be? Teenage years are the worst, it's fun when you are at it, but man. 

When I saw the door opening again, I automatically jumped up from the bed and walked to the man that had just stepped into the room. I took him into my embrace and kissed his cheek. God I missed this, I can't even tell you.

"Adam?"

"Mmm-hm?" I mumbled against his neck.

"You're smothering me," Sauli said in a low voice. I squeezed him one more time, then let him go. He was looking beautiful as always with his hair curly and growing out on the sides. When he had first come here, the sides of his head were almost completely shaved. It looked really good.

"You didn't sleep too well," I commented. I had noticed the bags under his eyes. He shrugged.

"Nah. It was pretty cold last night. No can do, doesn't bother me." I raised my eyebrow at him, studying his face. He didn't sound tired, but his face told a whole different story. 

"What about you? You don't look too fresh, either," he said. Oh. I hadn't had time to look in the mirror.

"Work, work, work. You know how it is. I've gotten used to it though." Silence. Sauli was looking at the floor again, playing with his fingers.

"Did you... did you have a reason to ask me to come here?" 

"Besides the fact that I wanted to see you? Yeah," I answered.

Sauli beamed at me, "Aww. Well, enlighten me, then." I took Sauli's hand in mine and sat back down on the bed, letting the smaller man sit next to me. 

"I was thinking about Ashley," I started. "And now I'm seriously getting worried. I can't just tell her the truth like that."

"Well, what else could you possibly do? Act normally and open up about us at your wife's grave?" Sauli wasn't nuts about the idea, neither was I. 

I shook my head at him. "No... But I'm not ready to break her heart. She truly loves me." Sauli rolled his eyes.

"Adam... be honest with me, okay?" He ran his hand through his hair. 

"Yeah?" He tapped his lips with the tip of his index finger. "Do you love Ashley?" 

"Yes," was my instant reply. Sauli took in a breath. 

"This is going to be very difficult," he said knowingly. It was my turn to roll my eyes. I knew it would be, I'm not stupid. Not _that_ stupid, anyway. This could be the perfect plot for a romantic, shitty movie. The only thing missing was a dead body and a murderer.

I watched Sauli playing with his curls, he seemed to be in thoughts. Good, maybe he had something clever on mind. I was ready to hear his words of wisdom.

"We have two options, only. We talk to Ashley right away without any stuttering and awkward explaining, or then we forget about the whole thing. I'm not going to watch you telling her lies. I can't stand that crap, you know?" I wasn't sure. I didn't know if I could do that to her. We had known each other for a long time, fallen in love, gotten married... and now I was supposed to tell her that I had basically cheated on her with a _dude_. What?

"Sauli, I don't know-"

"-you should. She's coming home soon, you don't have other choices here. Do you understand that?"

The earth had my official permission to swallow me right there. I didn't know shit. Did I really want to ruin my marriage and relationship with Ashley because of a boy that I had known for what? A week? Surreal and wrong. 

But really. Who gave a damn? I wasn't twenty anymore, no one could blame me for my choices, right? I wasn't dumb, I was an adult, expected to act mature. My life, my choices. What the fucking ever.

"Alright," I breathed. "When Ashley comes home, I'll talk to her right away. I promise. I don't know what will happen, but I'll do it, okay?" Sauli's face lit up. He wrapped his right arm around me and gave me a gentle hug.

"I will be with you though. It's not like I'd want you to talk for me," he smiled. I smiled back hesitantly, giving his lips a peck.

This is going to hurt like a bitch, I know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just saying: I'm super excited for you to read the next chapter. It may or may not surprise you.


	19. Always the First Time

**Adam's POV.**

 

"Kos-ki-nen," Sauli laughed at me as I was trying to get the name right, failing each time. 

"Why the fuck is that so hard to pronounce? Sauli is in the middle, but damn," I whined, licking my lips. He shrugged, giving me a tap on the shoulder. I frowned, kind of frustrated.

"Thank fuck I don't have to call you by your surname, I'd be fucked."

"Don't worry, I haven't met anyone in the States who's gotten my name right. You are the only one who can pronounce 'Sauli' correctly. Be proud." I raised my head and closed my eyes, tapping my chest with the back of my hand playfully. Sauli laughed again.

We were sitting in the middle of my bed again, enjoying each other's company. And believe me, we were having a great time. I felt pretty relaxed again, I felt like jumping and screaming and dancing like a teenage girl. Some of you can relate, right?

"Did you talk to David?" Sauli then asked. I opened my eyes and shook my head as a no.

"Nope. He didn't bring the topic up when I last saw him, and I kinda... forgot about it. I think I'll give him the permission to have a week off though, what else could I do?" Sauli nodded. "And I don't have too much work, either, so I don't think I'll need his serving right now, anyway," I continued, shrugging my shoulders. The blonde grinned at me.

"I see you're not so stressed anymore." I beamed at him.

"I ain't stressing at all, baby," I laughed, pulling him by his arm to sit between my legs. I buried my face in the crook of his neck, leaving small kisses on it. Sauli squirmed under my touch and started laughing again. I let myself smile while I wrapped my arms loosely around his torso. The man leaned his head back to rest on my shoulder, then he let out a sigh. I tapped his stomach slightly in rhythm as he crossed his legs.

"Good to hear that," he mumbled with his eyes shut. 

"It's good to feel this way again," I smiled. Sauli turned around in my arms, now straddling my waist. He started planting kisses all over my face, making sure he didn't miss a spot. I had my eyes closed, my head thrown back the smallest bit. When Sauli pushed me down to lay on my back, I tensed a little. The boy stopped, taking a look at my face. I could tell he had something in mind. I moved my left hand up and down his back which was covered by his regular t-shirt. It made me sad that I didn't have anything to give him, but he hadn't been complaining about the lack of clothes, so I liked to think that he didn't care. I hoped he didn't. 

Sauli planted a kiss on my chin, then looked up at me again. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What is it?" He sighed and rose to sit on my stomach. He started playing with my hands, the softness of his fingers made me go blushy again. When he touched the wedding ring, I could feel him shiver. 

"Baby?" Sauli shook his head and rolled his eyes, like trying to shrug the thing outta his mind. I rested my head on the white feather pillow, waiting for the young, gorgeous Finn to say something. 

He groaned. "I still feel so guilty. I mean, I feel like I'm killing people, especially when your wife has done nothing to me." He rubbed my ring finger with his thumb, keeping the frown on his face. I could see he was blaming himself even though nothing bad hadn't even happened yet. 

"Sauli, could you try to forget about Ashley for a moment? I see it's bothering the shit out of you, but please, can you try?" I didn't know if it was too much to ask, but I was getting tired of Sauli's worrying. In this case, we were completely different. I liked to stay in the present, let the future come closer when it was going to. But Sauli, man, he had probably had his whole life thought to the end for a long time. I found it kind of creepy. When you think too much, you just get more stressed and depressed. You learn these things in life, you know. 

Sauli looked at me for a second, then he forced himself to smile at me. "Mh, I'll try," he said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Is there something I can do for you to forget?" I asked with a smirk. The man laughed.

"Do you have any ideas?" he answered with a question. I shrugged.

"Maybe, if you want to."

He pressed his lips on mine, starting to move them together peacefully. I moaned into the kiss. It was still so new, I felt like I hadn't even kissed before. It's a whole other experience with a guy. I couldn't tell if I preferred it, but I knew I loved it. 

I felt Sauli part his lips for me to enter. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, finding Sauli's in a flash. I'm bigger, so of course I won that battle. Sauli giggled into the kiss, moving his hands down my naked arms (tank tops rule, huh?).

The male ran his hands down my torso and when they met the hem of my shirt, he started pulling the fabric off. It didn't take him long, and in a second Sauli broke the kiss just to move downwards. I had to take a moment to catch my breath, which was almost impossible with Sauli kissing my chest, slowly going towards my stomach. I looked down and couldn't help but blush at the sight. Sauli was basically going through every freckle that I had on my torso, I swear. He had his hands on my sides, holding still. I was slowly going up to the heavens. My stomach was filled with fucking large-ass butterflies and my mind was a chaos. 

The second Sauli reached the waistline of my sweatpants, my hips got excited and I jerked them up from the mattress. Sauli laughed at that, pushing my ass back down. Hilarious.

"Patience, love," he mused, looking up at my heated face. I decided to just close my eyes while Sauli was busy kissing my naked, freckled hips. I felt him starting to pull my pants down, quickly followed by my briefs. A gasp was heard. I couldn't help but grin, I was actually naked. In front of Sauli. Holy fuck. 

"Jesus," he mumbled. 

"It's Adam," I said jokingly. All humor was gone in a second. I could feel the tip of my half-hard member being taken into the wetness and hotness of Sauli's mouth. I groaned out, jerking my hips upwards again. Sauli placed his cold hands on my hips and pushed them back down, making sure they stayed there. I was letting weird noises come out of my throat as Sauli sucked my cock. I felt myself getting harder and harder, Sauli's tongue moving around. 

"Fuck," I panted, feeling Sauli's grip on my skin get even tighter. In a minute, Sauli pulled off, letting my dick press against my stomach, pulsing and begging for release. I opened my eyes and looked down to see the Nordic God undress himself, he was fast. When he pulled off his pants, I couldn't fight back the moan. His body was perfect. Not fully in shape, but the muscles were still showing in a hot way. I had always disliked big muscles, so this was just perfect for my tastes. His blonde hair was already pointing to all the directions possible, his chest was moving up and down wildly and his lips were plump and red. You should've seen him, really. I was close to fainting.

Sauli moved to lay on top of me, then he rolled us over. I kissed his cheeks softly, biting on the skin gently, earning another giggle from the male. I loved his giggles, if it's not clear already.

Just as I was about to move down, the reality hit me. I had no idea of what I should do. I mean, women were a whole different thing, and Sauli had done this shit. The thought of failing the so called experience wasn't very pleasing. I looked at Sauli with questioning eyes, hoping he'll get the hint. Obviously, he did. 

"Got any lube?" he asked me. I shook my head. Will this be the death of me? You know, I wasn't into anal sex with chicks at all, so there you have it.

Sauli reached for my right hand. When he got a hold of it, he brought it to his mouth and started sucking my fingers. I didn't know if I was confused, my aching cock was getting most of my attention. I needed to touch, but when I moved my free hand towards it, Sauli slapped it away, giving me a warning look. He moved my hand away again, I felt his saliva warm on each finger. I was waiting for more guiding.

"Now, just, open me up," he commanded. I automatically moved down, wanting to learn the basics as quick as possible. Sauli lifted his legs off the bed and placed them on my shoulders. I could now see his entrance. A gulp. I was beyond nervous. What if I did something wrong and hurt Sauli? What if I wasn't good enough? Sauli was kind of a professional, so to speak. He had been with men, he knew all this stuff. And then there's me, who has never touched other guys' dicks. Dear lord...

"You're gonna do good, just go for it," Sauli mused. He was touching my knees, trying to make me relax. I took in a deep breath, and when my hand made contact with skin, it was like it knew what it had to do. My hand made a couple circles before entering. I noticed Sauli had his eyes shut tightly. I hoped he'd say if I was hurting him. Of course he would, right?

"Two," he whispered. He was trying to keep his breathing even, and he seemed to be successful. I entered the second finger. Sauli shivered. 

"Three." I obeyed. I felt Sauli opening up under my touch, not tensing, completely relaxed and calm. Another reason for me to not screw this shit up.

When I had four fingers in, I started moving them in and out, finding some kind of rhythm. It was hard for me to keep calm, but Sauli luckily seemed to enjoy this. My free hand was wondering on Sauli's thighs, going up and down his smooth legs. 

"Fuck, Adam," the man mumbled and opened his eyes. That was the sign. Okay, we hadn't had any conversations about "signs", but my inner animal was ready to do its job. I pulled my fingers out of the hotness and moved up, kissing Sauli on his lips. The male reached over and stroked my dick one or two times with his wet hand. Saliva, I like you. I placed the head of my member against Sauli's entrance.

"Are you sure and ready, baby?" You can never be too careful. And I kind of felt like asking the question, it was a habit, maybe. Sauli nodded. He kept his legs on my shoulders and brought his hands on top of mine, which were gripping onto the bed sheets. 

I exhaled and finally started pushing in. My cock was soon surrounded by hotness again. It was a different kind, but still felt just great. Sauli squeezed his hips, earning a loud moan from me. I was completely frozen. Jesus fuck, the feeling I can't even describe. My eyes were shut, I was panting already, sweating. Nervousness, obviously.

"Adam, move!" Sauli shouted. I groaned and immediately started rocking my hips into his. It was surreal as hell, my thoughts were cloudy, I was sure I was in heaven. There's no other way, you just can't normally feel this amazing. I found Sauli's lips again and started kissing passionately, he was moaning my name like a maniac. 

"Faster," he cried out, gripping onto the sheets tightly. I was losing the rhythm. I could see stars. I was breathing, moaning and groaning all at the same time, feeling myself getting closer and closer. Sauli leaned his head back, giving me the opportunity to attack his neck. I started sucking on it at the side. I moved my tongue around wildly and enjoyed the sounds that Sauli made underneath me as I still thrust in and out, completely out of rhythm. It didn't seem to bother Sauli though. I guess it was the complete opposite.

"Adam... I can't." I smirked and let my right hand move down. When it found Sauli's erection, it automatically started moving up and down, earning more pleasurable sighs and moans from Sauli. "Please." I felt myself getting closer and closer.

"FUCK!" I shouted out, letting myself come loose into Sauli. _Into_ him, do you hear me? Trust, it is. In a minute I could feel Sauli release and the wet, white substance filled my hand. I let out one final growl and let myself fall down on top of Sauli. The man was breathing as fast as I, his eyes rolled back. I cupped his cheek and smiled at him tiredly when he got his sight clear. He returned the smile genuinely. 

"You're fucking amazing," he whispered. I couldn't help but feel proud.

"Thank you so much," I replied and wrapped my arms around the small, beautiful creature. I pressed a kiss on his forehead and slowly pulled out of him, wanting to make us both more comfortable.

"I love you," Sauli yawned. I pulled the bed covers on top of our naked, worn out bodies and got the man back into my embrace. We'd get up later to clean ourselves.

"I love you too, honey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn.


	20. Guess What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was somehow difficult to write, nothing seemed to make sense to me. But here it is, finally, liked it or not.

**Sauli's POV.**

 

I stretched my neck from side to side, hearing the disgusting sounds that it made. I had obviously slept in one of the weirdest positions ever. I didn't regret it though, I liked being underneath Adam, now in every way possible. I could feel it though, my whole body was burning. 

When I looked in the mirror, I saw a wet, too tiny figure wrapped in a too big bathrobe. It was warm against my wet body. The person who invented showers: thank you. I smiled to my figure as I ran my fingers through the soaking wet hair of mine. It made me jump, a shiver made its way down my spine. 

The floor of Adam's room was warm unlike mine. I didn't feel the need to start begging for socks or anything, I was happy with this. And what's better: Adam wasn't the one to force me to get the hell out of there. There wasn't anyone to do that, anyway. 

I turned away from the mirror and headed to Adam and his wife's closet. When I reached it, I opened both doors and took out Adam's suit. He liked to wear one when he was working, and I knew that he had a lot of work to do today. I wanted to feel and be helpful, the handsome guy definitely deserved it. 

I placed the jacket and the pants onto the chair next to the closet and closed the doors. My eyes wandered around the room, finally stopping at the bed. Adam was still sleeping tightly, lying on his stomach. I could see his face, his black hair moving slightly away and back onto his face as he blew air towards it. He was hugging his pillow loosely, squeezing it from time to time. 

The room was still dark. The curtains were blocking the sun almost perfectly, I had no idea of what the time could have been already, but definitely over eight o'clock in the morning.

Just as I was about to pull the curtains out of the way, I heard a knock on the door.

"Boss, are you there?" I slapped my face with my wet hand and shot a look towards Adam. The male turned around in the sheets but didn't wake up.

"It's two o'clock in the afternoon, just letting you know that." What? I immediately stumbled to the door and opened it. I was greeted by Max's straight face. 

"Sowli?" In three seconds, the man's face turned into a wide grin. I leaned my head to the side, ready to push the guy back if I needed to.

"This was so obvious." He clapped his hands in front of my face and nodded knowingly.

"What was?" I asked. I was pretty certain that I knew what he meant.

Max laughed. "You know perfectly well what I mean. For your information, the rooms aren't soundproof." I grimaced.

"Well, I'm here just to inform Lambert that Mrs. Lambert," Max giggled, "is going to be here in an hour or so." 

I looked around and then back at Max. "What?"

"Yeah, she called. I think you two should get ready," he winked, walking away with that. I stared after him for a few long seconds. Then it clicked. Ashley is coming. In an hour. I have to tell Adam.

I closed the door in front of me and basically ran to the bed, starting to shake Adam's relaxed body like a maniac.

"Adam," I whispered in his ear. There was no response.

"Adam!" I was almost screaming like in a horror movie, without any good reason to point out.

"What?" came a soft, quiet mumble. I felt bad for waking the man up, but I would have felt worse if I had let him sleep for another hour. 

"Baby, Ashley will be here soon." Adam opened his grey, big eyes and looked tiredly at me.

"What does 'soon' mean?" he asked. I let out another sigh.

"An hour or so, that's what Max said." 

"And what time is it?" "Two o'clock. Afternoon." Adam forced himself to sit up while rubbing his eyes, still beyond tired. I walked to my pile of clothes and pulled on my boxers. I placed my robe onto the bed and got into my pants, quickly followed by the same shirt. Adam was still trying to get used to the feeling of being awake. He looked like a lost puppy, looking around with an amazed look on his face, his mouth opening and closing.

"Sauli, I feel dirty," he said and looked down. I noticed the problem right away. My sperm had made the sheets get stuck on Adam's body. I had had the same problem earlier, that's why I took a shower.

"Let me help you." I walked back to the bed and sat down next to Adam. He took the blanket off, making a noise. I put the sheets aside and took the opportunity to stare at Adam's perfect body.

"Jesus, fucking nasty," he whispered. I let out a giggle and kissed the crook of his neck. He rolled his eyes but smiled with a huff.

"I'll give you the cloth that I used earlier, it'll do the trick and you'll feel fresh and clean in no time," I promised.

"I'd prefer meeting Ashley without your semen all over me," he laughed, having me agreeing with him. 

 

When Adam had cleaned himself, he got into the suit that I had taken out already.

"Thanks," he smiled as he turned around to face me again.

"So, how do I look?" I eyed him up and down with an unreadable expression on my face. Then I walked to him and wrapped my hands around his neck, bringing my lips to his ear.

"Fucking gorgeous," I whispered and kissed his cheek. Adam let out the smallest giggle.

"Who are you? Prince Charming or what?" I rolled my eyes up at him.

"Mm, maybe we are the same person," I winked. He let out another giggle and teasingly ran his hand through his hair.

His hair wasn't something to look at. It didn't take long for him to do it, like he'd have time to actually put it back or something, anyway. Business men, tell me about it. And he didn't want me to cut it shorter or anything. It was fine though.

"So, I have already eaten something since I had time earlier... You must be hungry too, so I'll just get the breakfast for you." I walked to the closed door and pulled the handle down. The door opened with the familiar loud sound.

"Wait!" The yell made my heart jump. I turned around to look at him. "Yes?"

"You don't have to. I'm not hungry, really. Can you just... stay?" His eyes were pleading. I raised my eyebrows but obeyed, closing the door again. 

Adam sat back down onto the bed and sighed, "I'm scared. Alright, not _scared_ , but you know... What will Ashley think? Will I hurt her feelings? Is she going to hate me? What if she gets hurt so bad that she does something to herself? Where will she go? Where will I go? What if I'm not brave enough? What if she-"

"Shh." I placed a finger onto Adam's lips, shushing him. He was thinking too much, worrying way too much.

"Take it easy, Adam." He breathed in and out a couple times, like I had taught him to do. He opened his eyes and landed them on me. The sparkle was still there. 

"I'm sorry," he mouthed. 

I shook my head, "There's absolutely nothing to be sorry about. Look," I bit my lip, "you have to take it easy. Do what feels right. I understand you, and Ashley will understand you. And oh yes, you're really brave. We'll work it out." I slid my hand into Adam's, intertwining our fingers. I squeezed his hand gently. 

We sat there for a while, just looking into each other's eyes. I loved the sparkle in Adam's. His eyes were full of love and understanding. His light-grey eyes. I smiled to him. He smiled back. With one blink, he started leaning forward. When our noses touched, we closed our eyes and I pressed my lips against Adam's. He leaned his head to the side. We didn't move, just stayed in the position for a while. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he placed his hands onto my hips, making me move closer. We breathed in and out together, calming each other in harmony.

"Adam!" I jumped again, falling onto the floor in a flash. It was Ashley. I struggled to get on my feet as I started to panic. 

"Shit!" I groaned. I looked around, trying to find something to get my hands on. "The plates," I heard myself mumble. Adam got up from the bed and took a look at me. 

"Remember to breathe," he whispered. I flashed a smile. Then I heard the door open. I didn't turn to look, instead started collecting the plates and other things that didn't belong there. But I listened. Very carefully.

"Jesus Christ I missed you!" I heard the woman shout. It made me roll my eyes. Sorry, ma'am.

"I missed you too," Adam answered her. I turned around. I had to see. Another sorry, ma'am.

Ashley had wrapped her arms tightly around Adam's torso like a little kid, her head buried in his chest. She could explode from excitement. The scene would've been adorable. But it wasn't. My insides were boiling. The way Adam moved his hands up and down Ashley's back, kissing the top of her head repeatedly. I couldn't help but feel jealous. _Childish._

Ashley finally unwrapped her arms, letting Adam take a deep breath. When her eyes landed on me, she frowned. But she didn't say a word. Turning her attention back to Adam, she smiled again.

"The boy is so adorable! Blonde hair, green eyes, just gorgeous!" she hyped. 

"I hope I'll get to meet him soon," Adam mused. Ashley made a sound of agreement. She leaned in to peck Adam's lips. I turned my head. Fuck this.

"Ad... Eh, Mr. Lambert?" I called out. Adam set his eyes on me, smiling genuinely. "Yes?"

I cleared my throat, "Do you want me to do anything else in here?" I still had the dishes in my hands. Ashley shook her head.

"No, you can go. I need to talk with my husband. I have news!" Her high-pitched voice took me off guard. What news? I got myself to nod and with that, I exited the room. Can't be so bad. But I hoped Adam understood the situation: it's going to be much harder to tell if he keeps proving his love to Ashley like that. It's not even difficult for him to do it. That alone made me kind of sad. When the door closed behind my back, I leaned against the wall and cursed under my breath. Why did this have to be so damn hard? If I could decide, I'd be running away with Adam, leaving every fuckhead behind us. But it wasn't that easy. Ashley still meant the world to him. 

Max walked past me. He shot a look. I shot it back. "Jesus," he whispered. "Someone is gonna die." I glared as he walked out of sight.

"Adam," I heard Ashley laugh through the wall. I raised my chin up.

"What?" Adam's voice sounded confused. Silence. A piercing, scary silence.

"You're going to be a dad!" I froze in my tracks.

_What, ma'am?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking welcome.


	21. Something Right

**Sauli's POV.**

 

_"You're going to be a dad!"_

I felt my heart jump. I held onto the plates tightly enough, careful to not make a mess. 

I didn't hear a thing after that. The room behind me was dead quiet for too long. It clearly was a shock. Of course it was. I closed my eyes and let out the breath that I had been holding. This got me really scared: what will happen?

"Honey?" Ashley's voice. Please, fucking say something. The tension was killing me. I had to keep my breathing even, it was important to hear everything that was being said.

Another moment of silence.

"I love you so much!" Ashley yelled. I could hear she was crying. But she didn't sound sad. 

"Love you too, honey." Adam's voice. I grimaced. That's it. I got off the wall and started walking away. That's all I needed to hear. Maybe more than that. I felt utterly nauseous, as if I had a fever.

"I can't believe this... I can't believe this... Can't believe," I kept repeating under my shallow breathing. "Fuck. Just, no." My mind was a chaos. _"I understand you..."_ was what I had said to Adam. No, I didn't fucking understand him. I couldn't. It was impossible. I wasn't prepared for this option. 

By the time I reached the kitchen, I placed the plates on the counter and leaned against it. _Think straight, Sauli... You can figure this out. Just take a deep breath and relax. Everything is going to be fucking fine._ I took a glass from the cabinet and filled it with cold water. Just then I noticed how shaky my hands were. 

"Keep calm," I muttered, pouring the water down my throat. I placed the glass on the table and looked around, thinking. Maybe I should just act like I didn't hear shit? Then Adam would tell me and we'd figure it out together. If I showed up angry like a bull, he'd just panic and start avoiding me, right? I didn't know. You gotta try everything. 

Keeping my footsteps quiet, I exited the kitchen and started heading towards my room. If Adam wanted, he would talk. I hoped so. I hoped he would. 

"Hi Sauli," I heard someone say behind my back. I turned around just to be greeted by Max's beaming face. 

"Where's your brother? Haven't seen him around today." I wasn't in the mood to be a bitch right now, Max hadn't done anything wrong.

The male shrugged his slim shoulders, "He left. Lambert gave him his break."

"Why didn't you go with him?" I asked. He shrugged again.

"Wasn't in the mood. This place is safe as fuck, I've gotten used to living here, so... I don't have anything to do in Los Angeles. Why would I go?" It was my turn to shrug.

Max took a couple steps forward, looking at me with curious eyes. "What happened with you and Lambert, by the way? Does his wife know?" I shook my head. 

"I don't know. But I'm sure he's not gonna tell her. Maybe it's for the best." Max nodded. "I just need to accept that. But first I'm going to talk this through with him. That's the most important thing right now. To know what he wants," I finished. The man in front of me smiled, then left with a tap on my shoulder. It was weird. I had actually trusted this guy. But then again, why not? I had nothing to lose. I had Adam, but still. It's so weird.

When I got to my room, I closed the wooden door behind me and sat down onto my bed. Not it was just all about waiting. If Adam didn't come to me, I'd go to him. Not so difficult, was it? I smiled to myself in attempt to calm down. I had just come up with a plan that made sense. It all would work out, of course Adam wanted to get it all straight! It's obvious, who wouldn't? The thought relaxed me. I was going to be alright. _He_ was going to be alright.

 

Seconds passed. Minutes passed. Hours passed. There was nothing. No one came to knock on the door. No one said my name. _No one._ I bit my bottom lip, my patience and hope were almost gone. He didn't come. Now that I thought about it, of course he didn't. There were many possible reasons for it, so I didn't even bother thinking about that stuff.

I got off the bed, frustrated and sad. Should I find Adam and really act normally, like there's nothing wrong? Or should I just storm in and tell Ashley everything? Maybe the best choice was to go to Adam and ask him. Or pretend. Or ask. 

"I don't fucking know," I whined. But I decided to go for it. I opened the door of my room and stepped out to the hall, closing it behind me. Could he still be in their room? I started walking. I had decided to act natural and do what the situation needed. Trust my heart. 

My footsteps slowed down and soon I was standing in front of the wooden door, which lead to Adam's room. I took in a shaking breath and knocked. I didn't hear talking. No footsteps, nothing. I let out a sad sigh. His office? 

I began walking again. I had time, no rushing was included. It would just make me stressed again, and I didn't need it.

Passing all the doors of empty rooms was kind of scary. All the people were going to be gone for another three weeks. It was dead silent. I was hoping to see someone, Max's humor was what I needed right now. But I didn't meet anyone on my way to Adam's office. In this big house, you would wish to have company for a while. 

I immediately knocked on the door. It took five seconds to answer.

"Come in." It was Adam. I sighed. The door in front of me opened and I stepped inside, pushing the door closed with my foot. The sight a few feet away from me made me uncomfortable. Ashley was sitting on Adam's lap with her arm resting on his shoulders and her head pressing against Adam's. Adam had his left arm around his wife's waist, the other one was holding onto a pen. I gulped. 

"What are you doing here?" Ashley was the first one to speak. Another gulp. I looked at Adam, then back at Ashley, then my gaze wandered to the floor. 

"Uh..." I hadn't thought this through. I ended up standing there awkwardly, avoiding eye-contact. Someone sighed.

"I don't have anything for you to do, boy." Adam's tone was calm. _Boy_? I was a boy again? My eyebrows shot up and my eyes widened. I took a look at Adam's face in disbelief. 

"Did you hear what your boss said?" Ashley asked me, seriously angered. I took a few steps forward. 

I shook my head at her. "No, I actually didn't." I was still staring at Adam's greyish eyes, trying to find something in them. But I didn't find what I was looking for. He looked at me the exact same way he had when he first saw me. A cocky, cold attitude was written on his face. 

Adam didn't say anything. Ashley planted a kiss on his temple, and the gesture made him smile gently at her. But when his eyes met mine again, the smile had already faded.

I frowned. The anger was boiling inside me. I tried to hold it back. But I couldn't, not anymore.

"Can you fucking _repeat_ what you just _said_ , please? I don't think I heard it right." Adam tightened his hold around Ashley's waist.

"There's nothing you can do for him right now," the wife said. I leaned my head to the side.

"You son of a bitch," I mumbled.

"What did you say?" Adam moved in his chair.

"Nothing," was my instant reply. "And I didn't come here to get another work to do. I need to talk with you," I looked at Ashley for a brief second, "alone."

Ashley let out a huff, got up and exited the room. When I heard the door close, I walked over to the desk. Adam was now looking away. I sat on the chair before the table.

"Adam?" He didn't look at me. His eyes were staring at the carpet with interest. I let out a breath. "What the hell?" 

"I can't tell her," he stated. "I can't do that to her. She's pregnant with my baby, Sauli." That's what I thought.

There was a long silence. Neither of us spoke a word in minutes.

I was the first one. "I should leave, then." Adam looked at me for a second, and when his brain registered my words, his eyes widened.

"What?"

"You're right. Ashley deserves to be happy. And you do too. Without me in the picture, your life will be easier. I don't need to be witnessing it. I can't and I don't think I should. Your happiness is the most important thing to me." I had calmed my mind and body. I knew perfectly well what I should do. Something right, for once.

"I love you so damn much, you have no idea," he whispered. His voice was cracking. I gave him a sad smile, reaching my hand out. When it made contact with soft skin, I smiled a little bit wider. I didn't say a word, just held it there for a long moment.

At this moment, I didn't give a shit about my feelings. I was going to do something _right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the last one.


	22. Nähdään!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Who's Laughing Now? is here! But that doesn't mean the end, does it?
> 
> Thanks for sticking around, guys! I appreciate your comments, glad you've enjoyed the first part of this series. About that, a question: how does a sequel sound to you? ;)

**Adam's POV.**

 

It was dark outside, you could see stars in the black sky. The moon hadn't showed up yet. It was quiet. I stared up at the night sky with one thought in my head: _Sauli is leaving_. It made me feel somehow emptier inside. There was obvious pain in my chest. And I knew that it was going to be there forever. It wasn't something transient. It couldn't be. 

I knew him leaving was for the best. If he stayed here, it would make things complicated. But I had learned to fight for love. Now, now I didn't have that chance.

A cold wind made its way through my senses. I shivered from the cold, wrapping the jacket tighter around my torso. The trees were dancing beautifully, making their natural sounds. I pressed my lips together tightly. 

"You're going to miss him," a voice said next to me. I nodded. A hand was put on my shoulder.

"Maybe your paths will come together again," Ingrid smiled at me, stroking my back soothingly. She had wrapped a yellow blanket around herself, she wasn't shivering.

I looked over at her with hope in my eyes. "You think so?" She just smiled with her eyes twinkling like the stars in the sky.

"I'm sure. A love like that is hard to find," she mused, her voice ringing in my ears. The thought was more than pleasant. I hoped she was right. Somewhere inside, I _knew_ she was right. But I couldn't dare to give it too much energy, hoping for certain things isn't always the best thing to do. That's another thing that I've learned.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Ingrid asked. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't know the answer.

"Maybe," I sighed. I really hoped so.

I heard the front door open and two pairs of feet were walking forward. I turned around and saw Sauli and Max standing there, Max carrying a suitcase with a big grin on his face. Sauli smiled warmly at me. I couldn't return the smile just yet. It wouldn't be an honest one. Sauli walked up to me and wrapped his warm arms around my torso. I placed my hands on his waist, kissing the top of his head repeatedly.

"Do you know where you're gonna go?" I finally asked, pulling away to stare into my lover's sparkling eyes. He shook his head.

"I don't. But I will figure it out, I'm sure. It's going to be less stressful with Max though," he answered, looking over at the man. Max gave Ingrid a tight hug.

The blonde turned his attention back to me. I waited for a second, then it hit me.

"I have something for you," I stated, touching my pockets with both of my hands. Sauli frowned.

"What is it?" My hands found my pants' back pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper with text written in both. Sauli had a confused expression on his face. I gave the papers to him.

"This is the song that I've been writing for a pretty long time. The pieces stuck together, finally," I beamed, watching Sauli go through the lines with care.

After a minute, his eyes met mine again. "This is so pretty!" he exhaled. I nodded.

"It's called _Aftermath_. I got it finished earlier today. Or yesterday, whatever. I want you to take the song with you." Sauli's eyes were full of light.

"Thank you so much. This is perfect." He folded the papers and shoved them into his jacket pocket. I leaned down and pressed a light kiss on his lips.

"I'm gonna miss you, baby," I whispered. He showed me a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss you just as much. I will never forget," he said with a blink. I pulled him close to my body once more. I was going to miss this. _Us._

Sauli pulled away after a moment and turned around to be greeted by Ingrid. "Take care of my man," he laughed while hugging her. I couldn't help the smile. Max came over to me and shook my hand.

"It was great working for you," he said, trying to be very professional. His voice gave it away. I nodded in agreement.

"Take good care of Sauli," I smiled, looking over at _my man_. He giggled. 

"Tell Ashley a hi from me," he said, looking up at the windows. 

"I will." Max looked at me, then at Sauli, then Ingrid. After that, he raised his suitcase up and shouted: "We're going to Hollywood!" I grinned at him. "So that's your plan?" Ingrid raised an eyebrow at him. Max shrugged. "I don't know, but that's where we're headed to right now. Maybe we'll get out of the state, who knows. New York would be cool," he started dreaming. Sauli slapped him on the arm playfully.

"Hollywood, New York, Washington... Maybe a whole other country!" he laughed. "But we have to find David. Max doesn't want to leave him alone in the city. So that's our very first mission right now," Sauli explained. Max's face lit up.

"Let's go, Sauli!" he shouted, he could explode with excitement, it was obvious. Sauli smiled widely.

"I love you." He rose on his toes and pressed a sweet kiss on my cheek. " _Nähdään_ ," he whispered into my ear. A shiver ran down my spine. I didn't know what he had just said, but I knew it was something good.

In a second, the two young men started running, Max jumping up and down while doing so. " _Who's laughing now_ , motherfuckers!"

At that very moment, I knew Sauli was going to be alright. I waved at their figures, then looked at Ingrid.

"This is not going to be the end," I told her with a proud expression. She smiled. "This is only the beginning."


End file.
